


【名夏】杂记事

by salomeow



Series: 【名夏】杂记事 [1]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 48,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salomeow/pseuds/salomeow
Relationships: Natori Shuuichi/Natsume Takashi
Series: 【名夏】杂记事 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620679
Kudos: 27





	1. 【名夏】杂记事 章一

“那种危险的东西，明明烧掉就好了。”

自言自语似的一句呢喃在嘈杂的人群中听不真切，夏目回头时只看到名取一如既往的温和笑容。

在回程的火车上两人都缄默着没有说话，只有火车压过铁轨咯噔咯噔的声音伴随着窗外的树木一闪而过。

随行的三只式神都跑到车顶去吹风去了。猫咪老师一上车就闹着饿了饿了一口气吃光了名取在站台上买的一盒笹餅，完了就钻进包里呼呼大睡。

夏目没法忽视名取的不对劲，但是又不知道开口要说什么。若是平常，往往是名取自然而然引导着话题的走向，让夏目感到轻松又自在，虽然偶尔会被这个人坏心眼地弄得小小恼火。

是因为友人帐的事情吗，夏目略微有些消沉，果然还是给名取先生带来负担了。

像是察觉到了什么，名取从窗外一成不变的风景收回目光，转过头来询问道，“夏目肚子饿了吗？跑了一整天也没有吃什么东西呢，笹饼也被小猫咪吃掉了呢哈哈。”

还是一样的温柔笑容，像是从上车起的沉默不存在一样。

“我去买点东西吧，夏目想吃什么？”说着名取站了起来。

“那个、我和名取先生一起去！”夏目跟着站了起来。

两人一前一后穿过车厢。这列火车有些旧了，在连接餐车的接驳处，夏目费了些力气想把身后的车门关上。走在前面的名取顿了顿转过身来搭了把手，两人一起把车门关上了。

火车咯噔咯噔的声音在狭小的空间里放大，外面夕阳越过树顶从车厢快速地掠过又消失。

“名取先生…”，夏目犹豫了一下，“是在担心友人帐的事情吗？”

名取暗骂自己没能控制好，不仅没替夏目分担压力，还让少年露出这样的表情。明明是夏目那么勇敢地和自己分享这件事，自己却完全没处理好。

心中隐约的焦躁又添三分，名取强自按耐住，依旧耐心又温柔地微笑着揉了揉少年的额发，“嗯…的确有些担心，毕竟夏目是这么善良又爱胡来的孩子呢。”

夏目似是松了一口气，“一直都有猫咪老师跟着保护我，每一次也都是认真判定后才还回名字，玲子结交的妖怪们大多数也都是些不错的家伙。”像是要辩明什么，夏目一口气说了一大堆。

“不过有时候，也有三更半夜来要名字的妖怪，有些头疼呢。”少年在夕阳里的笑容有些单纯的傻气，让名取莫名有些火大。

“就算是这样也不能总是胡来啊，要是再遇到之前温泉旅馆那样的妖怪怎么办。”

“那时候是我大意了，已经很久没有发生过类似的事情了。”

“所以还遇到过好几次那样的危险妖怪？”

自觉说漏嘴的夏目有些措手不及，对面的名取背对着车窗，明明暗暗看不真切表情。

名取先生…是有些不高兴吗？

“对不起…”，夏目也不知道为什么自己要道歉，“猫咪老师都把那些妖怪赶跑了，所以也没有发生什么事。”

名取也感觉到自己显露了些糟糕的情绪，调整了一下呼吸，“还是小心为妙，能避开就尽量避开，友人帐这种东西，还是太危险了。”

要是烧掉或者撕毁就最好了，就不会有几百个不知道是不是危险的妖怪在某处觊觎夏目了。名取虽然控制住自己没全说出，语气里的生硬还是没完全隐藏住。

“友人帐也带给我很多好的回忆啊…”也许是不满于名取有点说教式的语气，夏目忍不住辩解了一句。

“你的确留下了很多美好的回忆，但要是真出了什么事，你有没有想过会给藤原夫妇留下什么样的回忆？”

名取话一出口就后悔了，自己怎么可以对夏目说出这样的话！

“啊…夏目，对不起，刚才是我失言了，请不要放在心上。”名取连忙道歉，对面的夏目却已经低下头去，藏起了自己的目光。

名取想说些什么缓和气氛，但舌头卡住了似的什么也说不出来。

自己真是个糟糕的大人。

两人买了面包回到了车厢，默默啃着等火车到站。

列车逐渐减速，广播里传来报站的女声，“八原市站，八原市站。”

“那个，名取先生，我在这里下车了，下次见。”夏目站了起来，把装着猫咪老师的包挎到肩上，对着名取微笑了下。

“我送你回家吧。”名取也站了起来。

“没事的，今天一天很辛苦了，请早点回去休息吧。”列车已经停稳，夏目转身拉开了车厢门。

名取一到家就把自己乱七八糟地扔到了沙发里。

真是太糟糕了…对夏目说了那么过分的话，而且连好好道歉都没做到，也没有把夏目送回家。

名取对自己感到很气恼，说了伤人的话是一方面，自己竟然还有一点点想要责备夏目的想法！

当时要是用更缓和的方式和夏目说就好了…友人帐真的有可能带来很多危险…虽然夏目是友人帐的主人自己不好去干涉…真是的…到底要怎么说啊…夏目又是这么一个固执的孩子…难道要说自己一想到有可能发生的危险就担心的不得了恨不得夏目一刻都不离开视线？！

笹后和瓜姬担心地围过来，看着自己主人一脸烦躁念念叨叨地瘫在沙发上，非常没有形象。

柊坐在一边安静地擦着刀鞘，轻轻叹了口气。

所以说关心则乱啊。

——————————  
最近换工作了忍不住开了个皮写文( ･᷄ὢ･᷅ )

其实本来名字想叫好想急死你的。

预计第x章开个车。


	2. 【名夏】杂记事 章二

箱崎先生书斋的事情解决后，名取的行程一直排的很满，到夏目开学都没有找到机会再约他出来。

一转眼暑假匆匆过去，落叶裹带着蝉鸣卷进操场的角落，高中的倒数第二个学期开始了。

周五最后一节课是宫野老师的数学课。下课之后宫野叫住夏目，“夏目同学，待会放学之后如果有空，来办公室一趟吧。”

“好的，宫野老师， 我马上就过去。”

夏目大概知道为什么要谈话。宫野老师同时也是三年二班的班主任，会负责学生升学意向的监督，现在离升学考试还有半年时间，约谈的事情应该是关于自己的升学意向。夏目不知道谈话需要多久结束，便拜托西村和北本说一声，今天不一起回家了，让他们先走。

夏目收拾好书包后敲开了教师办公室的门。

“啊，夏目同学你来了。”宫野站了起来，转身从旁边的矮柜上拿了一个茶杯，给夏目倒了一杯茶，示意夏目坐在办公桌前的椅子上，并把茶杯放到夏目面前。

“谢谢，宫野老师。”

因为是周五的关系，没有多余的事情办公室里的教师也走的七七八八。老旧的电风扇嘎吱嘎吱地缓缓转着，虽然有尚未散尽的暑气，毕竟是初秋也算凉爽。

宫野也给自己倒了一杯茶，然后坐下开始翻找桌上立着的文件盒，在大大小小的纸张里抽出一张升学意向调查表，上面写着夏目的名字和学籍号。

意向表的三个格子里都是空白的，只在下面备注栏里工工整整几个字，“无升学意向。”

“夏目同学，这次找你谈话，主要是关于你的升学意向。“宫野把升学意向表往夏目那里推了推。

来之前已经有心里准备，夏目顿了顿说到，“宫野老师，升学的事情我已经仔细考虑过了，没有特别想要就读的大学，也不打算升学了。”

宫野看着对面的夏目，坐的很直，目光坦荡，认认真真和自己说没有升学的意向，没有任何隐瞒或为难或糊弄人的迹象，让人没法开口说教。

不过宫野也没打算要拿出一堆为未来考虑之类的长篇大论。

“夏目同学，升不升学其实没有太大关系，有其他想做的事情，不去读大学也是很好的选择。”宫野一边说这一边又开始翻找桌上的文件盒，“但是如果忽略了自己想要做的是什么，完全没有考虑就否定掉可能性掉话，那就太可惜了。啊、找到了。”

宫野抽出了一打折叠的纸，拿出最上面一张打开来放在夏目面前。

这应该是古典讲读课的作业，大概是自由主题短文之类的，夏目记起来写的时候想起了在三隅山发生的事，所以写起来还蛮顺手。有些字句下面有圆珠笔画的点和短线。

因为是选修课，像短文创作这类的作业一般属于自主功课，教师也不会太花时间去批阅，虽然大多数学生还是会认真完成。

夏目没有记日记的习惯，和妖怪有关的事也不会尽数和田沼多轨他们说，偶尔也会萌生一些“想要记住这些”的想法，便隐晦地把一些回忆和感想写进自由主题短文的作业里，因为这门课里也总用一些地方异志古早话本之类的作为教材，自己写的东西也不会有多奇怪。

所以…是这篇短文被发现有什么问题吗？

夏目略微有些紧张，不自觉地调整了一下坐姿。

“夏目同学，首先我要向你道歉，没有经过你的同意就把你的作业拿去给我的一位友人看了，他还在上面画了笔迹，真是抱歉。”

夏目完全没想到宫野老师一开口是这么一句话。

“我的那位友人，姓岛田，在西都市立大学研究古典文学，我们常常在一起喝酒小聚。有一次我带着要批改的试卷去赴约，没想到错拿了几张古典选修课的作业卷，里面就有你的，然后被岛田看到了。”

准确的说是被岛田以用酒泼湿要批改的数学卷子威胁，把短文作业拿过去看了。虽然岛田只是在上面戳了几个点画了几道，完了哼了一声就放下来了，以宫野对他的了解，大概是蛮欣赏的，要不然也不会说，“把你这个学生类似的作业给我拿过来。”

“岛田他很欣赏你的文字，觉得你很有潜力，你看。”说着宫野把剩下的纸递了过来，都是古典讲读的自主作业，上面有圈点划线的，也有一两张被潦草地写了几个字的。

“虽然我看不出写作潜力啊文笔啊这些，但是看到这些文字，我觉得夏目同学是每一篇都认认真真写的。”

“要更准确说的话，是让我感觉的到，夏目同学是喜欢写下的这些文字的。”

“其实你家里的情况我也了解一些，所以一开始也会想你会不会是因为担心给你的看护人带来负担所以不选择升学，或者有什么其他的压力。之前家长会的时候见到了你的看护人，嗯…藤原先生，和他交谈过。他非常关心你，看的出来是非常温柔和善的人。我们也聊过你的升学意向，我记得他说过会他和他夫人都会支持夏目同学你做的决定，想等你提起这件事的时候再谈，不想给你带来压力这样的话。”

宫野又给自己倒了些茶，“所以，你要不要和藤原夫妇聊一聊，你喜欢做的事情是什么。”

“有时候自己一个人可能真的会忽略掉喜欢的一些事情，和别人提起的时候才会发现，自己无意或有意地忽略了一些东西。”

夏目端起面前的茶杯喝掉，茶水略微有些余温，但味道还是很好。

“还有一件事，”宫野拉开抽屉拿出一个信封，抽出来是一张信函一样的纸，“如果有兴趣的话，去听听吧，日期和地址在背面。” 纸张上面印着“《奥之细道》——选讲”，下面一行小字，“西都市立大学 岛田原城”。

“好了，时间也差不多了，你也快点回家吧。”

体育社团的学生这个时间也差不多陆续开始回家，三三两两和夏目走在同一条小道上。

“呼——哇，空气真好，森林后面的晚霞真是怎么都看不厌啊。”

“喂明天要不要一起去钓鱼啊。”

“我家附近的柿子树结果了，下周带几个给你们。”

偶尔有大声的交谈传过来，然后伴随着带着夕阳温度的风飘散在田野间。

真好，想一直留在这里。

从搬来藤原夫妇家，夏目就一直有这样的想法，也从来没有觉得自己的想法会改变。

毕竟，已经有这样幸福又平静的生活，自己怎么可能还不知足呢？

不过夏目还是没法就直接忘掉宫野老师说的话，那张讲座的信函也还在书包里。

自己，要不要，和藤原夫妇谈一谈……？

但是要说什么好呢？如果要坦白说自己太喜欢这里了所以哪里也不想去，感觉有点羞耻啊。

夏目决定到时候稍微提一下这件事。至少不能让藤原夫妇为自己操心，马上要进入高中最后一个阶段了，一直避开这个话题也不是办法。

周五的晚饭总是丰盛又愉快的，塔子阿姨还准备了蒙布朗，一家人坐在饭桌慢慢品尝，也给猫咪老师切了一块。塔子和滋已经吃完了各自的一份，一边喝茶一边休息。

夏目放下勺子，略微有些紧张。

“那个，滋叔叔，塔子阿姨，今天宫野老师找我谈了关于升学意向的事情，我想问一下你们的意见。”

“贵志君是怎么想的呢？”塔子阿姨温和地笑着，帮夏目把茶加满。

“我暂时还没有什么想法……”，夏目犹豫了一下，解释道，“因为我还没有填大学的意向，老师可能会找你们，我不想给你们添麻烦。”

“所以我希望能听听你们的意见。”夏目补充了一句。

滋和塔子对视了一眼，然后说，“贵志君很懂事，从来没有给我们添过麻烦。我们倒希望贵志君能多向我们说说自己的要求，想要的东西，喜欢的东西之类的，让我们可以支持你。”

“如果说意见的话，只有一点。”

“贵志君是我们最重要的家人，我们其实也可以感觉的到，你很喜欢现在这个地方，成为我们的家人，想一直留在这里也是很自然的事情，我和塔子也是一样的。也正是因为如此，无论发生什么事情，无论你在哪里，这里都是你的家。就算你短暂的离开，我们也会在这里等着你，所以不希望你有什么顾虑。”

“我和塔子呢，只希望贵志君开开心心地生活，做自己喜欢的事情。”

夏目感觉鼻子有点发酸，也许是因为这种感觉太安心了。

像是长久以来包着一层膜，表面平静，以为自己很明白内心想要的只有一样东西，现在戳破了，自欺欺人一般隐藏的心情和愿望都漏了出来。

说实话，在遇见了这么多美好的人和事之后，怎么可能不奢望其他的东西？

自己当然有喜欢的想要的东西，只是长久以来习惯了压抑和忘却，连自己都察觉不到了。

自己喜欢八原的森林，喜欢刚下过雨的站台，喜欢家门口飘出的炒菜的香味。

自己也喜欢友人帐上的每一个名字的笔触，喜欢滋叔叔书架上为数不多的物语和短歌集，喜欢触摸文字时那种平静又温暖的感觉，就像以文字为媒介，记录的有关玲子的记忆，令自己或快乐或悲伤却都忍不住拿出来一遍遍回忆。

“那个，在西都市立大学有一个讲座，我可以去吗？”

————————  
这章名取完全没有出现哈哈哈哈不过能写藤原夫妇和宫野老师好开心。

这里有时间线捏造，为了后面能顺利的开车（才不是

不过讲真，感觉我只能推动时间线和制造时间，以这俩急死人的性子，能不能按照预计章数顺利发展啊。


	3. 【名夏】杂记事 章三

周一的午休时间夏目像往常一样同西村和北本一起在教学楼的天台一起吃午餐。

“你们听我说啊，我老妈这个周末给我买了这——么多的参考书！“西村用手比划了一下，”现在还没到最后一个学期诶！“

“她老人家都开始念叨准备报考资料的事情了，好像我已经是备考生一样，不过现在给我准备的便当也算是备考生级别的了，这倒还蛮不错。”西村嘟囔着打开便当盒，真的比之前丰盛多了。

“所以西村你有想去的大学了吗？“

“这个嘛……当然是东京，大阪，名古屋这些地方啦！而且有超级多学校可以选，你看。”说着西村放下便当盒，从提袋里拿出一本小册子，上面印着”升学推荐目录“。

“全日本的值得考的大学都在这里啦，而且是按城市分的，“西村随便翻开一页，“也可以按学科查……”

夏目一边吃塔子阿姨准备的便当，一边听着西村说话。

自己是不是也该开始考虑这些事了？

不过……自己真的可以吗？

一直以来去留的问题都是大人们决定的，现在要自己做决定，反而有些不知所措。虽然平时和身边的朋友偶尔会聊到升学的话题，夏目对如何选择、怎么准备这些事情完全不知道要从哪里开始。身边认识的人中只有西村的哥哥已经上了大学，可是并不是很熟也不好麻烦对方。

夏目不想自己什么准备都不做就直接去问藤原夫妇，他们肯定会花很多时间和精力来帮忙考虑升学的事情。

要不要去找名取先生商量呢？夏目不禁想到。

午休回来之后夏目也在考虑这件事。

从箱崎先生的旧宅回来后就一直没有和名取先生联系，而且好像……上次在火车上有点不愉快。

虽然一直都知道名取先生对妖怪的态度，也猜想过他知道友人帐的事情后的反应，自己可能还是希望名取先生会多理解自己一些吧。

第一次遇到名取那么严厉的态度，夏目心里有点闷闷的。

好像我还是需要说教的小孩子一样。

而且，还突然提起塔子阿姨和滋叔叔……

一直以来，保护好自己的唯一原因，就是不给周围的人添麻烦令他们讨厌自己。自己还真的从来没有想过，也很难想象，如果自己出了什么事，身边的人会怎么想。

如果是名取先生或是塔子阿姨他们遇到了危险……夏目一想到这样的可能性，心里就一阵慌乱和抽痛。

察觉到这一点，夏目突然意识到，如果反过来，现在身边有这么多关心自己的人，他们是不是也会这样难受？

名取先生其实是在提醒自己这一点而不是责备，反而是自己像个小孩子一样闹脾气。

果然，要去和名取先生好好道歉才行。

夏目大概计划了一下，讲座在周六早上，从八原到西都搭乘火车大约是三小时，途中会经过名取先生居住的贺英市。如果名取先生有空的话，自己就下午去拜访。

接近晚上十一点名取回到家，按下电话的答录开关，然后打开冰箱拿出一罐啤酒。

“您有三则留言，现在播放第一条留言。”

“名取先生，我是夏目，请问这周六下午有空吗？我想去拜访一下，有些事想和你说。”

“现在播放第二——”

名取直接按掉了答录的开关，拿起听筒拨通了经纪人的电话，“源先生你好，这么晚打扰你真是不好意思，我考虑了一下这周六的访谈还是不去了，请你帮忙跟节目组沟通一下。嗯，好的。非常感谢。辛苦了，你也早点休息。”

“主人，你对那小子也太偏心了吧。”笹后不满地凑过来。最近名取一直在忙演艺界的事情，都没有带她们去进行除妖的任务，手都有点痒了。

“哈哈，夏目君可能有重要的事想要和我商量呢。”

上次火车上的事情没有处理好，这回正好和夏目道歉，还有好好说清楚自己的担忧。

说来也惭愧，自己虽然最近一直都很忙，也不是完全推不掉一些工作， 身为大人却感觉在逃避什么似的。

第二天名取给藤原家打了电话，拜托塔子阿姨转告夏目，自己周六下午都会在家。

周六清早夏目搭上第一班火车前往西都市。时间还很早，猫咪老师在包里打着小呼噜。

昨天和滋叔叔借了《奥之细道》，夏目打算在火车上再读一遍。

不知不觉中三个小时很快过去了。从火车站出来夏目按照滋叔叔告知的路线，换乘直通西都市立大学的电车。

夏目到达教室里的时候，很大的阶梯教室差不多坐满了。看了看周围，好像除了大多数在读的学生，还有年龄大一些的社会人士。

离九点还有三分钟，一个五十多岁模样的男人推门进来了，直接走上讲台，应该就是岛田教授了。

教室马上安静了下来。岛田教授环顾了一圈，目光似乎在第一排角落的夏目身上停留了一下。

“今天，就从松尾芭蕉走到那须野的时候讲起……“

中午十二点差三分，岛田教授结束了讲座。

学生陆陆续续从教室离开，夏目拿出水壶喝了点水，然后收拾东西准备离开。

“那边的那个学生，你过来一下。”

夏目听到背后传来岛田教授的声音，但不确定是不是叫自己，毕竟完全不认识。

“就是你，宫野的学生对吧。”岛田从讲台那边走过来。

夏目连忙放下东西转身。

“不用太惊讶，宫野跟我形容过你，说你今天会来。”岛田夏目面前站定。

“初次见面，我是夏目贵志，非常感谢您的讲座，我受益匪浅。”夏目恭敬地问好。

“喜欢吗？《奥之细道》”岛田问。

“啊……”，夏目愣了一下，然后认真回答道，“非常喜欢。”

“那么，夏目君，你想不想来当我的学生？”

“诶？！”夏目彻底呆了。

“你回去慢慢想吧，下回见。“没等夏目反应过来，岛田教授摆了摆手，踱步出了教室门。

“喂，夏目夏目，肚子饿死了，”猫咪老师终于睡醒了，从包里探出头来，“快把便当拿出来，啊，是炸虾的味道！”

夏目赶紧把猫咪老师一把塞回包里，偷偷瞄了一下四周没有人注意到这边，然后离开了教室。

午饭过后夏目搭上回程的火车。大概两个小时左右就会到达名取先生居住的贺英市。

在火车上夏目有点昏昏欲睡，毕竟今天起的很早又一直在奔波。不过因为怕坐过站，夏目强打起精神拿出讲座的笔记进行整理。

名取先生的公寓离火车站不远，在一个蛮安静的街区。

“喂，夏目，你要去找那个名取小子做什么？”猫咪老师趴在夏目的肩头，来回张望看一路上有什么好吃的甜品店。

“有些关于友人帐的事情想和名取先生说，还有关于升学的事情，也想问问名取先生。”

“真是的，你太信任那个小子了。”猫咪老师打了个哈欠。

夏目摁了门铃后，开门的是名取。

“名取先生，打扰了。”

“夏目你来了，快进来吧。“名取顺手接过夏目手里的袋子。

夏目把猫咪老师放到地上，然后换好拖鞋。

“这是塔子阿姨做的，让我带过来。”夏目从袋子里拿出一瓶果酱，一瓶腌黄瓜，和一袋姜味松饼。

“哎呀，这么让塔子阿姨惦记，我还真的是有魅力呢。”名取”完全不经意地“撩了一下头发。

“没有这回事，是因为名取先生冰箱里只有啤酒又没有动手能力才带的。”夏目每次看到名取这个样子都忍不住吐槽。

“哈哈哈哈，夏目还是一样有趣。”

名取打开冰柜，拿了一罐啤酒和一瓶苏打水出来，拎着饼干和夏目一起坐到沙发上。

“所以，夏目是想和我说什么事呢？”

“那个，关于上次——”

“喂你们三个，带着本大爷去附近转一下吧。”夏目刚开口就被打断，猫咪老师嘭的一下变成了女子高中生的样子。

“喂——老师，不要这样……”夏目连忙阻止。

“没关系没关系，这附近新开了一些甜品店，柊、瓜姬、笹后，那就麻烦你们啦。“名取笑着拿出一个钱袋，”呐，小猫咪，给你零花钱。“

“哟，名取小子，还挺懂的嘛。”猫咪老师大剌剌伸出手。

“名取先生！”夏目赶快挡下名取的钱袋，把自己的钱包放到猫咪老师的摊开的手里。

“真是的，猫咪老师，千万不要全花完啊。”

“不用担心，夏目，我们会看住这个猫馒头的。”

“哼，看在你们带路的份上，本大爷不和你们计较。走，出发啦！”

“真是的，唉，这个猫咪老师。”夏目叹了口气关上门，回到沙发上坐下，“不好意思，名取先生，给你添麻烦了。”

“不用放在心上，正好让笹后她们有个吵架的对象，最近有点闷坏了哈哈。”

“那么，夏目君想和我说的事情是什么呢？”

夏目转了过来，认真地看着名取，“上一次在火车上对名取先生发脾气了，非常对不起。明明是你在担心我，我却没有从名取先生的角度考虑问题，态度也很差，真的很过意不去。”

名取轻笑了一下，摸了摸夏目的头顶，“不用放在心上，而且其实应该道歉的人是我才对。”

“明明了解友人帐和妖怪们对夏目有多重要，还说了让夏目为难的话。我那时有些恼火，因为觉得夏目偶尔会忘记自己在周围的人心中有多重要，而做出危险的事情。”名取坦白道，“我会努力从夏目的角度看待关于妖怪们的事，也希望夏目能好好保护自己，如果发生了什么事情要马上和我说。“

名取很清楚自己和夏目对妖怪态度依旧存在分歧，并不是几句话能说明白的。夏目和自己都需要时间。

“而且夏目在我面前不用有太多顾虑。我希望夏目快乐也好伤心也好愤怒也好，都可以和我分享。也就是说，”名取眨眨眼，“扑到我怀里撒娇或者发脾气都是可以的哟。”

“谁会那样做啊……“夏目转开了头，有点恼羞成怒。刚有点感动这个人就又开始不正经。

“哈哈哈哈，随时欢迎～”名取笑眯眯地打开了啤酒。

“话说回来，夏目早上到西都大学是有什么事情吗？离八原蛮远的呢。”名取和塔子阿姨的寒暄的时候了解到夏目要出远门的事情。

“学校的老师介绍我去听一个文学讲座，是西都大学的岛田教授讲解《奥之细道》，非常有趣。”

“那真是不错，岛田教授在古典文学研究界很有名呢，曾经给我拍摄的古代剧进行过指导，是很令人尊敬的人。“

原来是这么厉害的人！自己那时候真是失礼了啊……夏目想起讲座后遇到岛田教授自己的反应，脸上一阵发烧。而且，像岛田教授这样的人，问自己要不要当他的学生……

“诶？夏目你怎么了？”

“啊、我没事。”夏目有点不知道该怎么开口，但毕竟和名取先生这么熟了，就决定直接说，“在讲座结束的时候，岛田教授问我要不要成为他的学生。”

“我的班主任宫野老师和岛田教授是朋友，因为一些原因岛田教授看到了我写的一些东西，宫野老师就给了邀请函让我去听讲座，然后讲座后岛田教授就问了我那个问题……”夏目接着解释道。

“哇哦……夏目这是被scout了呢，恭喜恭喜～”名取举起啤酒示意干杯。

“请不要拿我开玩笑了，”夏目脸有点红，“我完全没有头绪，上大学的事情什么的……”

“所以如果可以的话，其实今天也想问名取先生关于升学的意见。”

名取心中了然。夏目大概是对文学这方面感兴趣且有天赋的，但如果要上大学，就会离开现在和藤原夫妇一起生活的地方。而且依照夏目的性格，他肯定会为学费和生活费之类的担心。不过现在他既然会考虑升学的可能性，就说明他对离开家这件事已经没有那么缺乏安全感了。

“夏目对文学感兴趣的话，进入大学学习是很好的选择。夏目有想去的学校吗？”

夏目也借了西村的小册子看，的确有几所大学有自己想读的学科，其中就有西都市立大学。

“嗯……有几所感兴趣的大学，也了解一些学科和学费的信息，但是对于需要准备什么完全不知道从哪里开始。“夏目咬了咬下唇。

“这样啊，稍等一下。”名取站起来，去书房把笔电拿了过来放在餐桌上，示意夏目也坐过来。

“来，我稍微介绍一下升学的流程……“名取打开笔电，一边搜索网上的资料，一边给夏目讲解。名取当年就是自己进行升学准备的，升学的制度也没有太大变化，所以没有什么困难。

两人凑在一台电脑前，挨得很近。

名取的侧头看见夏目聚精会神地读网上的资料，目光柔和了下来。

夏目已经可以这么积极地表达自己想要和想做的事情了呢。

“呼——差不多就是这样了，更细节的准备工作可以之后我们再一起看。”名取伸了个懒腰。

“真的非常谢谢你，名取先生。”夏目郑重地道谢。

“一点小事，”名取打了个哈欠，“不过夏目你要不要休息一会？都有黑眼圈了。”

被名取传染的夏目也忍不住打了个小小的哈欠。的确，早上五点就起来一直到现在都没有休息过，脖子和肩膀都有点酸痛。

“要不要去我房间躺一会？小猫咪他们也没回来呢。”

“没关系的，我一直在外面衣服比较脏。”说着夏目站了起来，“我去楼下看一下猫咪老师在不在附近。”

“你还是先休息一下的好，真要叫小猫咪回来我可以直接联络柊。下午还有什么事吗？“名取走过来。

“也没有……“夏目被名取按着肩膀，重新在沙发上坐下。

“那就先好好休息，至少在沙发上躺一会儿吧。我正好要在餐桌那边看一下剧本。”名取拿过一个靠垫放在沙发一头，示意夏目躺下。

夏目不好再拒绝，就躺了下来。名取坐在桌旁看下周要对台词的剧本。

不一会儿房间里就只剩下夏目轻轻的呼噜声，和书页翻过的声音。

看了一会剧本，名取怕房间太亮夏目休息不好，轻轻穿过客厅把窗帘拉上。

一小块光斑从窗帘的缝隙穿过照在夏目裤脚和袜子之间裸露的脚踝上，明晃晃得有些扎眼。

好白，而且好细。名取不自觉地在心里比划了一下，大概一只手就能握住吧。

名取突然发觉自己这样盯着看有点失礼，赶紧移开目光，心虚地检查一下夏目有没有醒过来。

皮质的沙发还算宽敞，少年稍微侧躺抱着一个靠枕睡得正熟。一缕碎发滑落下来搭在嘴角边，随着呼吸轻轻起伏。

也许是被头发弄的有点痒，夏目皱了皱眉。于是名取绕过茶几在沙发前蹲下来，想帮他拂开那缕鬓发。

名取的动作很小心，试图用指被拨开头发撂到脸颊旁边。于是不可避免地，小指擦过了夏目微微张开的嘴唇。

一瞬间的触感让名取愣了一下。

少年的嘴唇柔软而微微湿润，鼻息带着一点热气吹过，使得指尖痒痒的，又有一点酥麻。

然后鬼使神差地，名取侧过手，拇指轻轻的摁压了一下夏目的下唇，滑过嘴角，然后是脸颊。

温热，细腻，绵软。毫无防备的睡颜，淡粉的嘴唇上一点水光显得莫名的色气。

名取骤然回神抽回了手，心脏不可遏制地狂跳。但又忍不住回味刚才指尖的触感和那种无比安心的感觉。

好像这样的触碰就切实地让自己保护着夏目，隔开了所有潜在的和无法预料的危险。

自己的烦躁、担心，和莫名其妙的逃避都有了解释。

名取看着眼前少年依旧安静的睡颜苦笑了一下，感觉剧本是完全看不进去了。

这下……该怎么办才好呢？


	4. 【名夏】杂记事 章四

夏目刚醒来的时候，迷迷瞪瞪有点不知道自己身在何处。掀开身上的薄毯坐起来，夏目缓缓转头张望了一下，看到了坐在餐桌旁的名取。

瞬间感觉自己的心脏像是被人捏了一下。

名取先生……在一个人的时候，会露出这样的表情吗。

手里拿着书本，眼神却投向空无一物的桌面，平常或温柔或戏谑的表情也都消失不见了，看不出任何情绪的起伏，就那么坐在那里。夏目突然觉得，这个公寓是不是太空荡荡了。

要形容名取周一这个人的话，猫咪老师肯定会用“花里胡哨”“闪亮的妖气”这些词。夏目虽然了解名取自然不是这么一个轻浮的人，也未曾见过他如此的……寂寞。

然而马上名取就注意到夏目醒了，冲这边笑了一下，让夏目甚至有点怀疑刚才其实是自己看错了。

“啊，你睡醒了。“名取放下剧本走过来，倒了一杯水递给夏目。

“谢谢，“夏目接过水杯，”老师他们呢？“

“还没有回来呢，不过应该也快了吧。“名取看了一眼挂钟，伸了个懒腰，“话说我有东西给你……”说着抬脚要往书房走。

“名取先生。“

夏目抓住了名取的衣角。虽然具体说不上来，果然还是哪里不对劲。

“名取先生，就像我说出友人帐的事情一样，相对的如果有什么为难的事，可以的话也请告诉我。“

夏目顿了顿，”我也希望……能成为让名取先生依靠的人。“

不知是因为刚睡醒还是为自己说的话小小害羞，少年的脸颊和耳尖带着的一点点红晕。套衫的兜帽歪在一边，坐在一团被子和靠垫之中身形显得愈发单薄。然而望向自己的眼神却澄澈而坚定，让自己刻意隐匿的情绪快要无处遁形。

真是被打败了。

下一秒夏目被拉进一个温暖的拥抱。名取的手臂轻轻笼着，头发蹭过耳边弄得他有点痒。夏目的脸贴着名取的衣领，闻到了对方身上淡淡的洗涤剂和古龙水混合的味道。名取的头微微低垂，吐息的热气在自己的脖颈处停留了一下又消散。一时间两人都没有任何动作。

夏目并没有察觉到，这个拥抱对于朋友之间来说太过小心翼翼。

名取克制又贪婪地汲取怀里的温度。

一直以来在自己的周围筑起高墙，用礼貌又疏离的微笑淡化了所有的联系。直到遇到这么一个人，挣扎着走自己早已放弃的路，向自己伸出手，对自己吐露秘密。这份感情在同伴朋友后辈的名义下慢慢发酵，点点滴滴似水流侵蚀大坝逐渐将自己包围。

一旦决堤，自己已毫无招架之力。

“这样一下就好……的确有些事情，但这样就没事了。“自言自语似的一句叹息，让人听不真切其中的情绪。

没等夏目反应过来名取就已经放开了手，并用力揉了揉对方的头发，然后满意的收到了不小的反抗。

“喂名取先生！“夏目顶着鸡窝似的一头乱毛抗议。

“哈哈抱歉抱歉，作为补偿送你这个吧。“名取躲开夏目的拳头，去书房拿了一个盒子出来。

盒子打开是一小叠长方形的和纸，每一张大概手掌的大小，纸张的中间有一条墨水画的直线。

“这是我按照箱崎先生的一篇手稿做的小玩意，“名取拿出最上面一张纸，沿着黑线对折了一下撕成两半，把其中一张递给夏目，”拿好。稍等一下”

名取拿笔在他手上的那一张上面写下“夏目”两个字后用食指和中指夹住，”看好了哟。“一下子纸张被蓝绿色的火焰包裹住，然后化成了灰烬。

“名取先生！“夏目吓了一跳，抓过名取的手却发现一点事都没有。

“哈哈不用担心，这个火焰是烧不到人的。现在看看你手上那张纸。“

夏目看到手里刚刚还是空白的纸上写着“夏目”两个字，是名取的笔迹。

“有趣吧，法术的传真机哟。“

“好厉害啊！”夏目惊叹。

名取看着夏目的注意力被和纸吸引，暗自松了一口气。自己的再一次失态应该已经被完美地糊弄过去了。

夏目摸摸纸张上的墨迹，却发现字迹在一点一点消失。

“啊、偶尔会这样的，”名取解释道，“不知道是我配的药水还是术本身的问题，这个其实蛮不稳定的。有时候字迹完全不会显现，或者像这样很快就消失了。而且不知道放太久了会不会就完全变回普通的纸张。“

“箱崎先生真是有趣的人呐。“夏目把玩着手里空白的纸张。

名取把盒子关上递给夏目，“这个就送给夏目你啦。可以和你的朋友们通个信什么的，不过重要的信息还是不要用这个比较好，比较不太可靠哈哈。”

夏目接过盒子摇了摇头，然后转身把盒子放在桌上打开，把里面的纸都取了出来，一共还剩七张。

“要用的话……名取先生留一半吧。“夏目背对着自己，看不清表情。

名取下意识想问“为什么”。刚要开口，就被骤然响起的门铃吓了一跳，夏目明显也抖了一下。

“喂——夏目我们回来了！”门口传来猫咪老师催债似的大嗓门。

“我去开门。“名取快步走过去。

“啊、嗯。“夏目飞快地关上了盒子，把撕好的一半收进自己上衣口袋，也不明白为什么自己有点不敢让猫咪老师他们看见的做贼心虚。

“呼——哇，吃的好饱。“猫咪老师一进门就又变回了招财猫的样子，不客气地跳上沙发瘫着，那样子实在说不上雅观。

“真不愧是个猪猫。“笹后嗤笑道。

“不和你这个小丫头计较，嗝——“猫咪老师揉揉肚皮，”话说夏目差不多该回家了吧，不然赶不上塔子做的晚饭了。“

“竟然还想着晚饭……“瓜姬已经不知道该从哪里开始吐槽了。

“说的也是，“夏目赶紧把猫咪老师一把从沙发上捞起来，”今天真是太麻烦你们了，柊、瓜姬、 笹后，名取先生也是。那我先回去了。“

“那我送你一下吧。“名取说着去玄关拿外套，然后才发现自己还穿着睡裤。

“没事的，我一个人回去就可以了。名取先生今天也辛苦了。”夏目已经穿好了鞋。

“那、路上小心。“名取把背包递给夏目。

关上门后，名取背靠着门滑了下来，捂住了脸。

“主人，你怎么了，哪里不舒服吗？脸好红，是生病了吗？“瓜姬和笹后担心地凑过来。

“没事……“名取有气无力。怎么可能跟说，在小猫咪和柊她们面前和夏目相处，自己有种高中生在家长监视下约会一样紧张的既视感啊！

名取有些愤恨地想，明明很早就对夏目有好感了，虽然自己现在才有明确的意识，应该也不至于有这么大影响啊，真是太丢人了啊啊啊啊。

看着名取一个人表情丰富地蹲在门口，柊无奈地叹了口气。

周五的放学后，夏目找到宫野老师再次向他道谢，并且表示自己和藤原夫妇也商量过了，想重新考虑关于升学的事。

“那真是太好了呢，夏目同学，“宫野老师显得很高兴，拍了拍夏目的肩膀，“加油啊。”

“嗯，谢谢宫野老师。“夏目也很开心。这种对自己有信心并且做出决定的感觉，真的很好。多亏了身边人对自己的帮助。尤其是名取先生。

夏目隔着口袋摸了摸友人帐，里面夹着七张和纸。

现在每天晚上睡前名取都要打开盒子，把七张和纸拿出来例行检查。

名取一张张看过去，这回其中一张上有着两行清秀的小字。

“名取先生，最近好吗？我决定要为读大学努力了。谢谢你。夏目贵志。“

昏黄的灯光下名取看着小小的字条，眼里充满了温柔的笑意。

下个周末，去见他吧。


	5. 【名夏】杂记事 章五

冬去春来，又是一年毕业季。

考试结束后的几天大家还是会回到学校，凑在一起讨论接下来的毕业旅行，只要不闹过头或太吵，老师基本都采取睁一只眼闭一只眼的态度。虽然从入学考试到大学学期开始只有短短的一个月，世分高中的学生还是会按照往年的惯例进行为期三天的毕业旅行。即使时间短暂去不了很远的地方，大家也都非常期待高中生涯这最后一次的集体活动。

高三生们们自然不会待到很晚，快中午就三三两两离开学校。

小径两侧的河津樱在初春的微风中颤动，浅色的花瓣在枝头打了个转又飘落。夏目伸手接住其中一片，突然想起上一次和名取先生一起走过这条小道时，这些树还是光秃秃的。两人已经好几个月没怎么联络过了。

新年的时候和考试前都收到了名取先生寄的贺卡和果篮，偶尔接到电话也貌似在片场很忙的样子，往往说几句就被叫走了，自己也不好再打过电话去打扰。春寒料峭，夏目觉得自己的鼻子冻的有点麻，低头埋进了围巾里。

要不要在毕业旅行回来去拜访名取先生呢？毕竟要谢谢送来的果篮之类的嘛，自己一直在准备考试的事情没有时间，还有之前的辅导什么的，夏目列出理由。

“夏目！一直不说话你在想什么呢？”西村从后面挂住夏目的肩膀，拉的人一个趔趄。

“毕业旅行最后一天是自由活动，你们到底什么打算？要是能跟女孩子们一起就好了，高中绝杀的最后一次机会啊啊啊啊……”西村拽着夏目哀嚎。

“话说这回是去温泉呢，好像定在在白马县，离这里也不是很远。”北本跟了上来。

“诶？没有听说过呢，不会是像我们这里一样的小县城吧，夏目你就一点意见都没有吗？”

“我的话都可以哦。”自己也没去过几个地方，跟大家一起去哪里都很好。

“哈哈哈哈夏目没有你那么挑剔啦，西村。”

毕业旅行的地点确定在白马县的鸣沢山。镇子不大，却差不多可以追溯到安土桃山时代，有几家旅馆据说还是在某个大名的别馆遗址上建的。古分高中的学生们会住在山脚的其中一间温泉旅馆。

这次旅行允许自由组队， 可以五到六人一组。西村、北本、笹田、多轨、田沼他们自然和夏目成了一组。

快到中午的时候火车到达了白马县，然后换乘大巴来到鸣沢山。随着远处连绵起伏的青色山峦越来越近，道路两旁的店铺也逐渐多了起来。入住的浅松旅馆坐落在山脚下，外观典雅又气派。笑容和蔼的旅馆女店主已经带着几个员工站在了门口，迎接缓缓驶入的巴士。

第一天的午餐会在镇子自由解决，因为下午会参观当地的传统工艺作坊。大家没有在旅馆外多作停留，都按照排好的房间各自去放行李。趁着解散，夏目赶快带着一个大包溜到回廊后面的竹林里，把藏在里面的猫咪老师放出来。

“呼——快要闷死本大爷了。”猫咪老师从包里滚了出来瘫在地上。从上火车开始就要在包里一动不动，差点都觉得自己被封印回了招财猫。

“所以说不要跟来的嘛。”夏目小声埋怨着，但还是伸手帮猫咪老师搓了搓背按摩。

“我要是不跟着又不知道你这小子要干出什么傻事。”猫咪老师舒坦地伸了伸爪子，“不过三篠那家伙说这座山上有能冒出酒的梦幻泉水，来看看也不亏。”

其实是为了这个吧。夏目在心里默默吐槽。

“说好了，日落的时候我就回来了，到时在这里见面。老师你可不要玩的忘了时间啊，酒也不要喝太多。”

“知道啦知道啦，啰嗦夏目。”

叮嘱了几句夏目听到笹田他们在叫自己的名字，赶快把装猫咪老师的大包往竹林后面一塞，去前厅和朋友们汇合。

从旅馆走下山不远就是小镇的集市街，左右两侧一间间铺子挨着，热闹繁华但不算拥挤。店铺外都挂着古朴的灯笼或旗帜，食物的香味伴随着店家的吆喝在空气中弥漫。

“好棒啊～好像穿越了一样。”笹田一边感叹一边拿出相机开始拍街景。

“肚子好饿呀！话说我们去吃什么，班长大人。”西村凑到了笹田的镜头前挡着，故意不让她拍。

“你这个家伙！”笹田刚要赏一个爆栗就被西村躲开了。

“哈哈哈哈说的也是呢，”田沼跟上来，“那边的鳗鱼饭怎么样？诶猪排饭看上去也不错呢。”

众人边讨论边四处逛，最终敲定去不远处街口转角的一家拉面店。正要撩起帘子进去，夏目瞥见顶着渔夫帽的一个熟悉背影走进了街对面的铺子。

“啊、田沼，不好意思，我有点事待会儿过来找你们，你们先点。”说完夏目就跑出了店铺。

名取走进一间看上去有些年头的木雕店，正想和店主交谈收集一些线索，就听到背后传来一声——“名取先生？”

糟糕！没想到会在这里遇到夏目。虽然从塔子阿姨那里了解到夏目会去毕业旅行，但是完全没料到会这么巧在同一个地方。名取一边思考着措辞，一边转身打招呼。

“是除妖的任务吗？柊她们也来了吗？有什么我能帮上忙的地方吗？”夏目看见名取渔夫帽加眼镜的行头便心下了然，忍不住问了一大串问题。

少年抬头看着自己的眼睛里满满写着担心，让自己完全没法开口撒谎编个理由。名取暗自叹了口气，带着夏目出店铺找了个僻静的角落说话。

名取简单说明了一下这里的一座旅馆遇到的奇怪滚石事故，虽然没有人受伤但太反常，又是家族的故交便拜托自己来查看，以及因为一些原因现在只是一个人在调查。

看到夏目的表情，名取就知道对方肯定还有一大堆问题想问，只好开口保证，“我这两天只会调查，并不会真的做什么，而且这回也不一定是除妖的任务呢，总之我不会冒险的。话说夏目你现在是在毕业旅行吧，和朋友在一起？小猫咪没有来？”

“是的，我们正要吃午饭，然后我就看见名取先生你了。猫咪老师应该跑上山找什么冒出酒的泉水了。”夏目很苦恼，下午是集体活动，要怎样翘掉才能不被老师发现。柊她们不在，自己果然还是没法放心名取先生一个人。

“所以小猫咪一点事都没有？”名取有点惊讶。

“诶？为什么这么问？”

“虽然只是猜测，”名取解释道，“这座山附近可能有某种结界，其实昨天柊她们有跟着我来到这，可是一靠近这座山就晕晕乎乎的，虽然没有受伤但是也无法行动，于是我就把她们变回了纸人偶送到远一些的地方休养。小猫咪没事的话就说明结界八成是针对式神的。”

能设下这样的结界，这回的任务对象有点棘手了呢。

“不说这个了，你的朋友们肯定要等急了，这些事情夏目不需要担心。”名取推着夏目往小巷外面走。

“可是、”夏目不放心地回头。怎么可能不担心的嘛！

“好啦好啦，下午还有活动的吧？”名取最不希望的就是夏目因为自己的事失去作为普通高中生的快乐，尤其是只有一次的高中毕业旅行。

“不行。”夏目斩钉截铁地回道，“就算是调查也请让我和猫咪老师协助你，不然我也会一直会因为担心名取先生而心神不宁的。”

名取有点头疼。少年抓着自己的手臂不放，还直球地说出这种话，不管出于什么理由也太犯规了吧。希望自己脸没有红表情也还算正常，名取无奈地闭着眼睛祈祷了一下。

“嗯……这样吧，下午我只会在镇子上调查，等你的活动结束后我们汇合好不好？”名取低头认真地和夏目商量，“相对的，你也要专心地享受毕业旅行，不然我可是会生气的哟。”

少年看上去明显安心多了。

两人约定好晚上七点在浅松旅馆后面的竹林见面，那时候猫咪老师应该也回来了。

夏目回到拉面店，笹田一行人的桌子上已经摆好四碗拉面。

“夏目你去了好久啊，发生了什么事吗？”

“抱歉抱歉，刚才看见了一个熟人，所以去说了会儿话。”

“诶在这里都有熟人，夏目你还真厉害，是女生吗？”西村马上来了兴趣。

“不是啦，他也是碰巧到这里的。”夏目刚坐下，最后两碗拉面就上来了。茶色海碗里浓白的汤热气腾腾，料非常足，让人看着就很有食欲。

“我们都点了这家店的招牌拉面，所以也给你点了一样的。”田沼把筷子分给大家。

“谢谢你，田沼。看上去好好吃啊。”

“呀，夏目碗里的鸡蛋好像小猫咪的样子～”

“多轨……”

“北本你的肉怎么比我多一块，不公平！”

“哈哈真的诶，lucky。”

“西村你这个家伙不要晃桌子。”

小小的拉面店里六个人挤在一张桌子上，吵吵闹闹地拿起了筷子。

“我开动啦——”

午饭过后大家回到了街口的集合点，由老师带领去参观当地的传统工艺作坊。白马县虽然名不见经传，鸣沢的木雕却是小有名气。

在陈列馆里有大大小小各种各样的木雕工艺品，但其中最多就是一种黑色的、不知是戴着鸟面具还是鸟脸的、毛发蓬乱盘腿而坐的像。

“那是我们的鸣沢山神大人哦。”注意到夏目看的入神，作坊的一位匠人说明道，“一直以来山神大人都守护着这座鸣沢山，让这里的人们生活得越来越好，所以家家户户都会有差不多这样的一个山神像。”

夏目记下山神的样子，打算拜托猫咪老师去找找看，说不定这位山神大人对名取先生调查的事情有什么了解。

大约下午快六点学生们回到了浅松旅馆。早食和晚饭都由旅馆提供，最大的几个宴会厅被专门连通供世分中学的学生用餐。

“好宽敞哦——”

随着女侍者拉开宴会厅的门，大家不由得惊叹道。

能同时容纳两百多人的和室可不常见。六人座的长条形桌子一排排整齐摆放着，每一张上都立着一个写明组别的牌子。

“哦哦，我们的在那边。”西村已经找到了自己组的桌子，在进门靠右的方向。

学生们依次就坐，虽然以前也有合宿的修学旅行，这么多人在同一间屋子里一起吃饭还是蛮新奇的事情。

“大家静一静。”带队的老师稍微提高音量。闹哄哄的饭厅很快安静下来。

“浅松旅馆的各位花了很大功夫招待我们，大家要好好的表示感谢。晚饭后会有一些自由活动的时间大家可以自行安排，要注意安全。附近的金乃竹旅馆正在施工，最近还发生过事故，所以大家不要去旅馆东边的山上。好了，开动吧。”

“好——”

晚饭过后几个人讨论要去打桌球还是去逛夜市，夏目看着时间差不多到七点，外面天也快黑了，便跟田沼说要去见那个朋友，晚点再回来找他们。

“难道发生了什么和妖怪有关的事情吗？熟人……难道是名取先生？”夏目一般不会没由来的单独行动，田沼稍微有些担忧。

“嗯……现在还不确定是不是妖怪的事情，其实猫咪老师也在，所以不用担心。”跟田沼坦白自己是去见名取先生，不知道为什么有点不好意思。夏目猜想是因为有种把这边的朋友丢下的感觉，稍稍对多轨他们感到有点抱歉。

“胖太也在的话我就放心了，你要小心啊。”田沼叮嘱道。

“嗯，谢谢你，田沼。”

夏目匆匆赶到竹林的时候名取先生已经在那里了，却还不见猫咪老师的身影。

“哈、抱歉，名取先生，等很久了吗？”夏目小跑了几步。

“没有没有，我也是刚到。夏目你刚吃完晚饭吗？”

“嗯，名取先生呢？”

“我也吃过了。”

气氛有种说不清道不明的微妙。

一阵风起，四周竹叶摩擦的沙沙声如潮水般涌来，夕阳的余晖从竹叶的缝隙穿过，整个空间氤氲在昏黄朦胧之中。一时间两人都没有说话。

然而这片刻的静谧很快被打破了。

“喂——夏目，我回来了！今天可遇到了一个不错的家伙……”随着一阵劲风头顶响起斑的声音，巨大的白色野兽掠下，落在竹林旁的空地，一个两米多高的黑色毛球从它背上滚落。

“醒醒了喂，石森丸，这就是我跟你说的那个夏目——等等，名取小子你怎么在这？！”斑暗叫不好，让石森丸那家伙看到一个除妖人在这里，不知道会有什么反应。

那团毛球慢吞吞地爬了起来，一张尖尖的白色鸟嘴面具露了出来。

已经迟了。

夏目和名取都认出了这应该就是鸣沢的山神了，同时感觉到的，还有巨大的压迫感。转眼太阳已经完全落山，整个竹林隐入一片阴沉的黑暗之中。夏目觉得周围的空气都凝固了，气温急剧下降。

斑立刻变回了猫咪老师的样子，挡在了夏目和石森丸之间。

“石森丸你冷静一点，听我解释……”

“斑，”被称为石森丸的鸣沢山神开口了，是冷冰冰的少年声线，“你竟与除妖人为伍来迷惑我。人类，你们还想吃更大的苦头吗？”

语罢狂风骤起，整个竹林在剧烈摇动中轰鸣。一些竹枝被硬生生地折断，噼里啪啦地互相撞击着下落。根本来不及逃出竹林，名取飞快地把夏目扑倒在地上用身体盖住，猫咪老师也变回野兽的形态用尾巴扫开一些飞旋的尖锐断竹。

石森丸随着狂风一同消失在密林深处。

名取拉着夏目爬起来，拨开对方头上和肩上的枯叶，“夏目你有没有受伤？”

“我没事。名取先生才是，有没有哪里受伤？”竹林里黑乎乎的，夏目只能接着一点月光在名取的后脑勺和身上摸索检查，心里无比恐惧着下一秒摸到什么。

“我没事，夏目。”名取抓住夏目的手，让少年冷静下来。虽然被几根竹枝砸到了，但没有大碍。

猫咪老师跳了过来，“这可难办了……石森丸那小子彻底误会了呢。”

“他说「更大的苦头」的意思……”名取有不好的预感。来到这里的时候就去查看过金乃竹旅馆的施工地点，两台掘土机被一堆一人多高的巨大石块埋住，场地上的钢筋也被扭曲成一团，看样子就是这位山神的杰作了。

像是应证名取的预感，乌云在山顶聚拢遮蔽了月光，竹林里的雾气越来越重。

这不正常。名取咬牙，如果不快点阻止那位山神的话，估计就不只是财物损失那么简单的事了。

“夏目你先回去旅馆呆着，今天晚上不要出来。小猫咪，能拜托你带我去找那位山神吗？”名取站了起来，把身上的符咒、纸人偶和封印瓶都掏出来扔在地上。

“我得去会一会那位山神大人，”名取摁着夏目的肩膀，语气温柔地像哄一个需要独自在家的孩子，”晚点回来找你。”

“上来吧，名取小子，我大概知道那家伙在哪儿。”猫咪老师变回了斑的形态，矮下身子让名取爬上去。

“我也要去。”夏目抓住了名取的手腕。

“夏目，不要任性。”名取稍稍让语气严厉起来，试图抽回手。

下一秒名取的衣领被攥住了，少年带着点咬牙切齿的意味，“换做是我，你会让我一个人去吗？”

两人紧紧抓住斑的皮毛，往鸣沢山的其中一个山头飞去。山间雾气弥漫，豆大的雨滴开始砸下来。

山林间的一块空地上立着一个鸟居，上面黑乎乎的一团应该就是鸣沢山神石森丸了。

“石森丸！刚才的是误会，你听我说——”斑不敢贸然带着夏目和名取靠近，在半空中对石森丸喊话。

听到喊声，石森丸头也不回地往另一个山头掠去。

“切、真麻烦。”斑只好加速追上。

雨越下越大，一白一黑两道身影在山林中追逐。夏目用尽力气攥住脖颈处的皮毛，绷紧身体伏在斑的背上不让自己被甩下去，感觉浑身的肌肉都已经麻木了。

终于，石森丸立在了山崖边的一块巨石上。

斑捡了一块稍微平坦的地方把夏目和名取放下来，据守在一旁。

“除妖人，你倒是有自知之明。那些小玩意儿根本动不了我。说吧，你们到底有什么目的。”

名取上前一步，“山神大人，我们没有恶意。我来到这里不是为了祛除什么，只是来调查那里发生的事。”说着指向崖底，不远处就是金乃竹旅馆的施工地点。

“发生了什么难道不是显而易见吗？这是你们人类所作所为的代价。在我动手杀了你之前快滚吧。”石森丸的语气冷了下来。

空气中的压迫感越来越重，呼吸变得有些困难。密集的雨水打在脸上，让人几乎睁不开眼睛。夏目下意识地去拽名取的袖口，想让他离山神远一点。

名取没有回头，只是抓住夏目的手安抚性地捏了捏然后放开。

“但是，你其实从来没有想伤害任何人吧。”名取尽量让自己的声音平静，“以你的力量，摧毁整个镇子也轻而易举。但你只是砸坏了那些机器，并且都是在没人的时候做的。”

“你在乎居住在这座山的人类，和你在乎山里的动物，妖怪，花草树木是一样的。”

“你不想让人类破坏这座山，我可以让他们停下。”语毕，名取抿着嘴唇，紧张地观察石森丸的反应。

两边对峙着。

片刻，一声深深地叹息打破了沉默，石森丸坐了下来。压迫感也随之逐渐消失，雨势也逐渐变小。名取稍微松了口气。

“我的职责是让这座山所有的生灵都各自有安身之所，于是曾将山脚的一隅分给来到这里的人类。渐渐的，山脚的大部分都变成你们居住的地方了，几百年来也一直相安无事。可是，这回竟然贪得无厌地想要夺取山上的土地。你们人类，究竟要如何才能满足呢？”

“还带来了可恶的除妖师封印我的侍从。接下来你们还想做什么，烧掉整座山吗？”少年山神的嗓音带着轻微颤抖，让人听着有些心疼。

“其实带石森丸来见夏目就是为了那个封印的事，靠蛮力解不开，不过你和夏目应该可以。”斑低声对名取说。

“山神大人，关于封印的事，可以让我试试吗？”

“我凭什么相信你？那只野兽妖怪带着你们逃跑怎么办？”

名取刚转头看向斑想示意它带夏目退远一些，自己的手就被抓住了。

少年的手掌湿漉漉的不知是汗还是雨水，手指冰凉掌心却是热的，紧紧扣着自己捏得指骨有些发疼。

斑谨慎地退开。石森丸抬手，两颗鸡蛋大小的石子缓缓飞向名取和夏目。“如果耍什么花招或伤害我的侍从，我马上就杀了你们。”

名取伸手接住，夏目也放开了手和他一起检查。上面画了咒文，名取见过这个，虽然只是个中低级的封印，但两颗石子需一同封印也要一同解开，确实不能单靠蛮力。

“夏目，我需要你的帮助，跟着我画一个一摸一样的阵。”名取把脚下的泥土弄平坦一些，然后捡了两块尖锐的石头，把其中一块递给夏目。两人在蹲在地上画出两个阵，然后把封印的石子一边一个放好。

“准备好了吗，我数一二三，用右手盖住石子。”

夏目抬头看着名取。

“一、二、三——”

阵里的符文一同亮起幽幽蓝光，夏目感觉到手里石子的震动越来越剧烈。一阵耀眼的光过后，手里的石子不见了，取而代之的一团暖乎乎的毛球。

夏目和名取掀开手掌，两团白色的毛球扑向了石森丸。

“石森丸大人！呜呜呜呜我们还以为再也见不到你了！”

“栗麻，栗美，你们没事吧！”石森丸一把摘下了面具，下面是一张满是惊喜的少年脸孔。乌云散去，明亮的月光下大大的黑色毛球抱着两个小毛球，场面温馨又可爱。斑也终于放松下来，变回了猫咪老师的模样给自己舔毛。

两人开心地看着山神和他的朋友们团聚，拍拍手上的泥土准备站起来。

谁都没有注意到，因为大雨的冲刷泥土变的湿软，山崖边的一些石块在来回踩踏后，变得有些松动了。

夏目刚站起来便觉得脚下一陷，控制不住身体向后倒去。身后就是山谷。

“夏目！”猫咪老师大惊，变回斑的样子扑过来。

名取已经先一步反应过来，抓住夏目的胳膊用力扯向自己。然而脚下的泥土太过松软没有合适的着力点，眼看抓着的手要滑脱，名取向前一跃抱住夏目，两人一起向下坠去。

肩膀被一块凸起的石头刮过，名取闷哼一声，收紧手臂尽可能把夏目的头和脖子护在胸口和手掌之间。耳边只有呼啸的风声。

突然一阵柔和的风托住了名取和夏目，两人下坠的速度明显减缓。斑马上追了上来，让两人落在了自己的背上，带着两人往山崖下面平坦的地方飞去。

坐在斑的背上，两人惊魂未定。

夏目喘着气反应过来，“你为什么不放开！”，声音里满是后怕的恐惧和愤怒。

名取自己也紧张得浑身发抖。听言，重新将夏目摁进自己的怀抱，一字一句地说，“我是绝对不会放手的。”

一时间两人就这么相拥着没有说话。

石森丸也带着栗麻和栗美缓缓落在地面上。

“谢谢你，山神大人。”名取低了低头道谢。

“不用在意，你们救了栗麻和栗美，我们算扯平了。好了，我们也要回去了，你让那些人类停手，我就不计较你们之前的过错。”

“好的，一言为定。”

名取和夏目相视一笑，都很开心能达成这样的和解，没有任何人需要受伤害。名取之前已经和旅馆谈过，明天再去一次应该就能说服他们停手了。

“啊啊——你们都太能折腾了，害得我今天好不容易喝出来的微醺感都没了。”猫咪老师一变回招财猫的形态，就开始撒泼打诨。

“斑，我还有几缸自己酿的酒，你要来吗？”一旁的石森丸突然开口。

“当然了！山神酿的酒可不常见。”猫咪老师马上来了精神，一打滚爬了起来。“喂名取小子，夏目就先交给你了。”话音刚落，就和石森丸一起消失在山林里。

“老师……”夏目已经没有精力把猫咪老师再抓回来了。在暴雨中折腾了一整宿，自己连手指头都不想动一下。

肩膀被披上一件外套，夏目回头，借着月光看见名取只穿着一件套衫，头发湿漉漉地贴在额头上，那只蜥蜴痣一下子窜过脸颊消失在脖子的阴影中。夏目这才开始发觉实在好冷，湿透的衣服黏在身上也非常难受。一直神经紧绷完全没感觉到，现在被深夜的山风一吹简直透心凉。

“啊啾——”名取被吹得打了个喷嚏。

“名取先生！”夏目连忙要把外套拿下来，却被名取按住。

“呼、没事，我们快点回去吧。现在已经很晚了，今天先在我那里住下，待会儿我给你的老师打电话。”名取带着夏目开始小心地往山下走。好在一帮人折腾的快到山脚，旅馆已经在不远处，能看见走廊的灯笼散发着的橘色暖光。

回到旅店后，名取先打发夏目去了和室自带的浴池洗澡，然后给夏目住的旅馆打电话找随行的老师。幸好他出发之前说了去见朋友，不然老师们现在应该已经满山地在找他了。

两人把泥泞的衣服稍微冲洗了一下后交给了客服服务去洗涤烘干，折腾完了已经是深夜。

“第一次去温泉也是和名取先生一起住在这样的房间呢。”洗过澡之后疲劳消散了不少，人反而精神了起来，夏目和名取一起坐在矮几旁边擦头发。

“哈哈是呢，那一次没有对夏目是实话，真是不好意思。”名取有点害臊地挠挠脸，往事不堪回首啊。

“没有的事，这样说的话我那时候也有事瞒着名取先生啊。”

那时候自己还没有坦白友人帐的事情，名取先生对妖怪也还不是这次事件的态度。不知不觉中两人一起经历了很多，有什么变了，也有什么未曾改变。

“那时候你问……”夏目停下了擦头发的动作，略微有些忐忑。

我所想的，是否和你所想的是一样的呢？

窗外月色皎洁，残留的雨水沿着屋檐滴落，砸在墙角的泥土上又消失不见，只留下一个氤氲的斑痕。

“是真的哟。”

一只手揽过自己，低沉又温柔的声音，带着喉咙轻微震颤从耳边传来。

隔着毛巾，一个吻轻轻落在额头上。夏目恍惚间听到了自己心脏跳动的声音。

“以后也会是。”

夏目抬头，两人距离不过咫尺。昏黄灯光下的一切都染上了一层朦胧而暧昧的色彩，彼此都能感受到对方的呼吸。

在那双深红的眼瞳里，夏目看见了自己。

一只手指勾住了自己的食指，指腹柔软而略带颤抖。名取的眸色变得深沉。

第五次。

这是少年今天第五次抓住自己。

小臂。手腕。袖口。手掌。指尖。像某种循序渐进的邀请。

现在要停下来，未免太强人所难。

名取身体前倾，扯掉了盖在少年头上的毛巾。几乎是贴着耳朵问，“可以吗？”

困在自己两臂之间的躯体因热气喷在耳朵上带来的酥麻感而弹动了一下，从耳尖红到了脖颈没入衣领不见。心跳的轰鸣把脑子搅成了一锅粥，夏目都无法确定自己是不是真的理解了名取在问什么，只是本能地点了一下头。

两道身影几乎融为一体。

看着夏目的睫羽无措地扇动，琥珀色的眸子里混杂着不可避免的紧张和略带天真的期待，名取有点心疼的想提醒他闭上眼睛逃过这种折磨，但又舍不得此刻的目光交缠。

于是微微侧头，印上了面前颤抖的唇。

比想象中的还要柔软，还要温暖。

夏目在亲吻的瞬间闭上了双眼，本能地抿紧了嘴唇，身体僵硬着一动不动。名取腾出一只手扣住他的脑后，微微施力研磨相贴的唇瓣，使得少年不由自主地后仰，脖颈弯出一条脆弱而诱人的弧线。脸因缺氧而泛起潮红，被夹在两人身体之间的手攥紧了名取的浴衣，似是推搡又像是邀请。

名取细细观察夏目的反应，此刻便试探着伸出舌头，舔舐了一下唇瓣之间的缝隙。少年顺从地放松了嘴唇，新鲜空气的灌入让他不自觉地发出了一声满足的喘息，食髓知味地将唇瓣分的更开。

没有了阻力，名取轻咬着夏目的下唇，然后将舌头探入。口腔内部湿润而灼热，带着薄荷味牙膏的清香，但比那个更甜。

两人的吐息交缠着。过深的侵入让少年小小的呜咽了一下，眼角泛红流下几滴生理性的泪水。名取感到抱歉地想要退出来，舌尖却被试探性地舔了一下。

不知是谁带着谁倒了下去。

然而轻微的失重感让晚上的惊心动魄如潮水般席卷而来，恐惧像黑洞一样将理智吞蚀。他现在迫切的需要确认身下的少年是确确实实存在的。

少年倒在雪白的被褥上，浴衣散乱露出左边的一小截锁骨。一边留海翻了上去不再盖着光洁的额头，看上去有点傻气。微微红肿的嘴唇泛着水光，随着呼吸的起伏喘气。那双琥珀色的眼睛就这么带着不解、无辜、和期待看着自己。

一半隐藏在阴影里的喉结滚动了一下，像是一个危险的信号。

夏目倒在床铺上，暂时从亲吻的漩涡里脱离出来稍作休息，大脑还是一片混沌连害羞都顾不上。可此时与名取的眼睛对上，就被其中的不安烫到了似的瞬间清醒了很多。犹豫了一下，抬起手臂环上了年长者的脖子。

少年伸出了双手，将自己拉近。细白的腕子似乎稍稍用力就会折断，此刻却是自己在这个世界上最安全的庇护所。

再也无法继续忍耐下去，名取俯身贴上少年右侧的脖颈吮吸着，用唇舌感受着皮肤下面脉搏的鼓动。

这与亲吻的感觉完全不一样，夏目狼狈地扭动想要逃开一点，双手却被扣在身体两侧动弹不得。触电般的酥麻感从脖颈处传到了头顶，又从头顶一路向下到尾椎骨，带出一股难耐的痒意。也许是生物被扼住要害的自然反应，夏目徒劳地张嘴却发不出任何声音，本能地仰起头却只是更方便捕食者的攻城略地。

浴衣的下摆被名取的膝盖压在自己的两腿之间，夏目只好积蓄力量抬腿敲敲对方试图引起注意，可事实上这种磨蹭似的方法简直就是调情。膝盖向上挪了挪顶住了夏目一侧的大腿根部，使他被迫地把腿分的更开。就算自己不清楚这种姿势的意味是什么，也能感觉得到在这样下去就有点危险了。

亲吻终于向下转移，名取在锁骨上留下淡红的痕迹后细细地吻着夏目单薄的胸膛，汲取着那种鲜活生命在胸腔里跳动的真实感。

呯咚、呯咚。好安心的感觉。

名取直起身子，用手捂住了眼睛。

终于被松开，夏目活动了一下手腕，感觉到有温热的液体滴在自己身上。

“名取先生？”撑着坐起来，夏目伸手拭去对方的泪水。

“我在这里。”

学着之前的亲吻，夏目小心翼翼地贴上名取的嘴唇，搂住了面前的人。

恐惧感终于褪去，名取回过神来，对面的夏目正温柔地看着自己，一如某个在学校门口或咖啡厅见面的午后。只是现在眼前的人从脖子到胸口一片斑驳的痕迹，嘴唇一看也是被欺负惨了的样子，连手腕上都有自己的指印。

“夏目，真的很对不起！”名取在心里骂了自己个狗血淋头，赶忙拿起夏目的手腕查看，“有没有哪里痛或者不舒服？”

“我没事，”夏目红着脸轻轻摇了摇头，“名取先生你不用道歉，其实……感觉蛮好的，我不讨厌。”说完脸更红了。

名取的脸也跟着红了，甚至觉得自己快冒烟了。

“哈哈，名取先生的脸好红。”看到名取这么局促的样子，夏目忍不住笑出声。

“不要说了啦……”

折腾了半天困意再次袭来，夏目打了个哈欠揉揉眼睛。

“啊、夏目，抱歉，我们休息吧。明天你有什么活动？几点开始？”名取把被两人弄乱的被褥稍微整理了一下，让夏目躺好。

“十点钟在浅松旅馆集合，然后去爬鸣沢山，还有参观上面的神社什么的。”夏目回忆道。

“那还好，不用起太早。你先睡，明天早上我送你回去。”说罢名取准备站起来。

“不一起睡吗？”浴衣下摆被拉住，少年用询问的眼神看着自己。

虽然心里明白夏目是想问自己还有什么事情要做，名取还是屏住呼吸让自己不要往一些旖旎的事情上想 。

“只是去稍微冲一下，刚才出了点汗。”自己大概需要冲个冷水澡。

“马上就回来，你先睡吧。”

夏目闻言安心地盖好被子，闭上了眼睛。“嗯，晚安，名取先生。”

“晚安，夏目。”

等名取回来的时候夏目已经熟睡，头侧在一边露出颈项上还未消散的深红痕迹。

名取无奈地揉了揉眉心，看看手里治疗瘀伤的药。从山崖坠下的时候肩膀在石头上磕了一下，刚刚自己在浴室上了药。

也不知道对这种有没有效，希望明天他发现后不要打我。名取一边小心地给夏目抹药，一边祈祷着。

一切收拾完毕，名取看着少年安静的睡颜，凑过去在他额头上印上一个吻。

“谢谢你，夏目。晚安。”


	6. 【名夏】杂记事 章六

初春的鸣沢山气温不高，今天却特别晴朗。昨夜一场雨把空气冲刷得干干净净，阳光穿过参道两旁椎树茂密的枝叶，在青石板道上投下清晰的圆形光斑。

世分高中的学生们沿着长长的参道，爬上鸣沢山去参拜在半山的神社。

“夏目，你有没有哪里不舒服？”爬山途中休息的时候，多轨忍不住问。从早上起夏目就裹着一条大大的围巾，爬了将近一个小时也不见他摘下。

“啊……我没事，谢谢你，多轨。”夏目扬起一个令人安心的微笑。

“那就好。”少女仔细观察了对方的脸色，确定无异后终于放心。不过走之前还是叮嘱，“如果感到不舒服，一定要马上和我们说哦。”

目送着多轨走到一边去打水，夏目长舒了一口气，随即忍不住把脸藏到围巾里。果然还是有人觉得奇怪！感觉脸又要烧起来了。

早上起来洗漱的时候发现脖子上红红的一块。一开始以为是被什么虫子咬了，虽然不痛也不痒。然后越看越觉得这个印子怪怪的，突然想起来这个地方好像是昨天晚上名取先生……

不要想了不要想了！夏目甩甩头，试图甩掉那些突然又蹦出来的害羞画面。

其实到现在还有点搞不清楚状况。也曾试着梳理昨天发生的事，被鸣沢山神误会，追上去讲清楚，解开封印，摔下山崖，回到旅馆……然后脑内的回马灯简直让心里打鼓似的震得头晕目眩，不得不赶紧让自己想些别的转移注意力。

但是总觉得某些一直以来朦朦胧胧的感觉有了些眉目，有种飘浮已久终于触到地面的踏实感。

夏目抬头看着远处的田沼和多轨。虽然不确定怎样才是“喜欢”的感情，看着名取先生的时候，和看着自己的朋友们是不一样的。

名取先生……又是怎么看自己的呢？

午餐休息后不久，大家陆续到达了神社前的一处平台，远远能望见高大的朱漆鸟居。爬上最后一段台阶，夏目突然听到有人叫自己。

“喂，人类的孩子，你叫夏目是吗？”

寻着声源抬头，鸟居上一团巨大的黑色毛球蹲踞在一角，戴着白色的尖嘴面具盯着自己的，正是鸣沢山神石森丸。

“呜哇——！”夏目被突然出现的山神吓了一跳，田沼和多轨听到叫声也跑了过来。幸好现在周围人不多，没有引起什么注意。

“夏目，发生了什么吗？”两人低声询问夏目，悄悄地向四周张望。往往夏目出现这样的反应就是周围有什么妖怪出现了。

石森丸明显也被夏目的反应吓到了，往后缩了一下差点从鸟居上掉下来。“你这是什么反应啊……”，他扶了扶面具不满地嘟囔，然后扔下了一个纸封。

“我师傅来了，他想见你和那天同你一起的人类。明天晚上来这里，叫上斑一起。”丢下这么没头没脑的一句话，石森丸就又消失不见了。

田沼和多轨只感觉到突然刮过的一阵风，就看见夏目手里多了一个信封一样的东西。

“这是什么呀？”两人凑过来。夏目打开纸封，里面是一片不知什么树的叶子，比手掌大一些，上面歪歪扭扭写着两个字——「桃祭」。

“树叶？”看来两个人都看不见上面的文字，应该是用含有妖力的墨水写的。

“上面其实有字，写着「桃祭」。因为一些原因，大概是想让名取先生和我明天晚上来山上见一面。”夏目解释道。

“这样……名取先生在的话我们就安心啦，到时会帮你应付老师那边的。不过，这里好像没有桃花啊？”田沼疑惑道。

的确，一路爬上来夏目也没有记得看见过桃树。而且还不知道名取先生会不会答应去。在认识以来，这好像是对方第一次被妖怪邀请，而不是抱着某种目的混进宴会或祭典。不过说实话，自己还是想和名取先生一起去看看的。

名取把夏目送回去后，马上折返回金乃竹旅馆去见现任当家代田先生。讲明了工地事故发生的原因后，费了些功夫说服对方放弃半山温泉的开发计划，并联系好下午就开始场地的恢复工作。为了说服对方并让这些工作尽快完成，不得不动用了些家族的关系。毕竟，要是那位山神觉得人类不仅贪婪，还是些不守信用的家伙就不妙了。

连午饭都没来的及吃，名取在商讨完后就去联系吊车和植被复原的事宜，留在工地上一方面协调工程的进行，另一方面守着防止出什么岔子。

太阳西斜，钢筋和掘土机都已经运走，地上的大坑被填平，碎石块也被清理掉了，取而代之的是一颗颗新栽的树苗。虽然现在这片山林还是有些光秃秃的，等一两年后一定又能恢复成以前的光景吧。

抬手擦了擦脸上的尘土，名取估算了一下时间。今天早上和夏目约定在晚饭后见面，因为有些事需要说清楚。

虽然昨天并没有对自己的行为显露出反感，夏目也许对自身感情的全貌还没有完全认识。自己可以就这么说出“我喜欢你”，或者“我想和你在一起”这样的话，但这会给对方带来怎样的影响，名取没有把握。

既是能看见同一种风景的伙伴，又在成长过程中有着相似的痛苦与寂寞。在认识的两年多来，越来越觉得没有人能比夏目更理解自己，同时也看得到自身对夏目的影响。两人都是彼此心中特别的存在。也正是因为如此，在发现自己心意的几个月里，一直小心地维持着现有关系的平衡。互相靠近并不是偶然，只是这背后的原因在年龄和经历的差距面前不由得有些模糊。名取不希望夏目在自己的影响下做出草率的决定。

洗完澡用过晚饭，名取走去浅松旅馆，正好碰到夏目从坡上走下来。

“名取先生，”少年像往常一样打招呼，随即一抹淡淡的红爬上耳尖。总归还是感觉有点不同的，但是看向自己的眼神并没有不自在。

名取的目光温柔了下来。“夏目，可以和我散散步吗？”

刚入夜，小镇亮起点点橘黄的灯光，两个人并排慢慢逛着。集市街上的店家不是在收拾店铺准备回家，就是摆出一些夜市卖的小吃和小玩意儿。两人穿过长长的街道，灯光逐渐变得稀疏。

“夏目，有些事想和你说。”名取慢下了步子，夏目也跟着他停下。

“昨天……很抱歉，我没有控制好情绪，有些吓到你了吧。不过，我所说的话和做的事都是真心的，没有半点玩笑的成分。”

“你从山崖上掉下去的时候，我的心脏都要停了。一想到有可能失去你，我就害怕的要死。无论是作为朋友，同伴，还是憧憬的对象，你都是我最重要的人。”

“遇到夏目之后，我变得开心了很多。同样的，我最希望的也是你能自由自在地，按照自己喜欢的方式去生活。如果遇到压力或不如意的事，我能多多少少地帮到你就好了。一开始听到你对我说友人帐的事情，我心里很焦躁，担心自己的能力不够，但是又很开心你是这么信任我，希望能多依赖我一些，不要有什么事总是一个人承担。无论你我的关系怎样变化，这些事情都不会改变的。”

“我不想给夏目你带来任何负担。也许你现在心里还有点乱，所以如果愿意的话，我们可以慢慢来。”名取深吸一口气，看向夏目。

群星笼罩着黑暗中沉睡的山脉，夏目似乎在名取的眼瞳里看到了点点星辰。

这个人的声音总是那么的温柔，在初春的凉夜里让自己的指尖都觉得发暖。在没有头绪的时候，他总是会及时地出现拉自己一把。若是自己落在后面，他一定会站在不远处耐心地等着自己。

想要看清自己的心意，然后认真地回应名取先生。

“嗯，名取先生。我会努力的。”

听到如此坚定的答复，名取有点惊讶，然后嘴角抑制不住地上扬，因为实在是……太幸福了。现在自己才反应过来，刚才自以为很冷静其实一直忐忑着会听到怎样的回答。

“遇见你真是太好了呢，夏目。”忍不住伸手捏了捏少年的脸。

“我也是。”难得的没有反抗，少年也温柔地笑着，眉眼弯弯。

“对了，今天收到了一份请柬。”在回去的路上，夏目从口袋里掏出一个信封。

“是鸣沢山神给我的，说是他的师傅来了，有一个「桃祭」在明天晚上。”夏目没有直接开口问“要不要一起去”，毕竟名取先生一般是不会因为委托之外的事情和非人之物扯上关系的。

“唔……明天晚上我没有安排，要一起去吗？”名取摸了摸下巴思索了一下，开口问。

“诶？”这回轮到夏目吃惊了，没想到对方会主动提出。

“听上去很有趣的样子，而且是山神的邀请，那肯定要去的吧。”少年都发出「努力宣言」了，自己也要加把劲向对方靠近。

“嗯！”

看到对方这么期待的样子，名取觉得无论在那个桃祭见到多少妖怪都值了。

第二天夜里，斑载着夏目和名取往半山飞去。

夜晚的鸣沢神社一片静谧，神职人员似乎都不居住在这里。两人一猫沿着石阶向上走了几步，来到神社前的鸟居。一只兔子模样的矮小妖怪站在一侧。

“晚上好，请问是石森丸大人的客人吗？”兔子妖怪恭恭敬敬地问好，似乎对到来的是人类没有半点惊讶。

“晚上好……嗯，是的。”夏目把那片叶子递过去。

兔子妖怪将叶子收到了袖筒里，然后欠了欠身做出“请”的动作，“欢迎来到——桃祭。”

踏入鸟居的一瞬间，眼前是完全不同的光景。

远处传来铜铃的脆响和嘈杂的笑闹声，漫山遍野的桃花如云雾一般在起伏的山坡弥漫，一轮巨大的明月堪堪高过树梢。本来应该在眼前的神社完全不见影子，脚下的青石板变成了柔软的草地，沿着缓坡延伸到远处。

刚往坡下走了几步，一群梳着髻的尖嘴小妖怪围了上来，往自己的手里塞了一只小巧的酒杯。夏目还未反应过来，小妖怪们就又散开不见了。转头看看旁边的名取，对方手里也有这么一只杯子。

“唔——好喝！这可是佳酿啊！”脚底下传来猫咪老师的声音，抓着一只酒杯看样子已经喝光了，“你们两个小鬼不喝的话，就都给我吧。”

夏目不会喝酒，就把自己的那一杯给了猫咪老师。名取举起杯子闻了闻，醇厚的酒香里带着一股清甜的香气。

“哈哈，这酒只是普通的桃花酿的，人类也是能喝的喔。”背后传来一位老者的声音。名取和夏目转头，只见一个圆圆胖胖的老头，后面是鸣沢山神和他的两个小跟班栗麻栗美。

“在下黑麓山的刻磨冢，是石森丸的师傅。这孩子告诉我是你们帮忙保护了鸣沢山，真的非常感谢，所以想请你们来看看这桃祭，当作我们的一份小小谢礼。”刻磨冢颔首。

“啊、您太客气了。”名取和夏目连忙回礼。

“哈哈哈哈不用这么拘谨，来了就好好玩吧。以前也邀请过人类来，这里的家伙们也不会觉得你们奇怪的。”

“斑，走吗？喝酒去。”石森丸还是老样子，遇到猫咪老师就要叫上他喝酒。

猫咪老师和石森丸三两下窜进了桃林深处，夏目只来得及嘱咐一句明天早上之前要回来。

刻磨冢笑呵呵地看着远去的四只毛球，然后转回向名取和夏目。

“石森丸那孩子还很年轻，做事有些冲动。这次要是没遇到你们，有可能会酿成大祸。其实很多事情我们也无可奈何，所以若是有人类出手相助，可是帮了大忙了。”

“尤其是你，人类的孩子，”刻磨冢看向名取，“虽然你对我们有所排斥，但依然选择了帮助我们保护鸣沢山，真的非常感谢，辛苦你了。”

“其实请你们来也有我的小小私心。这边的世界已许久不与人类来往，很多妖怪都快要忘记和人类相处的经历了。我想让他们记起来，在我们这边的世界里有好有坏，在人类的世界里也是一样的。”

名取转着手里的酒杯，一时不知该怎样回应。从那边的世界听到这些话，总归……有些意外。

那只蜥蜴的痣爬上了拿着酒杯的右手，名取下意识地就把酒杯换到了左手。

“唔……人类的孩子，你很在意那个吗？”

“嗯？”

“这只小蜥蜴，跟着你很久了吧，看来你和那位大人很有缘呢。”刻磨冢凑了过来，蜥蜴便好像有感应似爬到了手背上。

“请您可以详细说明一下吗？”虽然已经调查了好多年，这还是名取第一次听到关于这个痣的具体线索。

“唔……其实我也知道的不是很多。与其说这个是蜥蜴，不如说是影子吧。那位大人养着一只小蜥蜴，有时候会把蜥蜴的影子送出去。”

“您说的那位大人是谁呢？这个影子会不会对身体有什么影响？”夏目忍不住开口问道。

“哈哈哈哈抱歉，不是我故弄玄虚，是我们也不知道那位那位大人真正的名讳。她总是在四处旅行，我也很久没见过了。至于影子，就像树的影子花的影子，影子就是影子，不会有什么影响的。会动来动去大概是因为是那位大人养的小蜥蜴的影子吧。”

“这个影子，从来不会去我的左脚。”名取犹豫了一下，还是说了出来。

“这个嘛……是因为被挡住了。你看，你的左脚上有一个类似于守护咒的东西，虽然很弱没什么实际用处，对于一个影子来说就像墙壁一样。”刻磨冢指着名取左腿的一处，但是两个人什么也没有感觉到。

夏目有点小小的恼火，这件事困扰了名取先生这么久，听到的却是这样玩笑一样的回答。

刚想开口，就听到名取说，“原来是这样，多谢了。”

“名取先生——"

“没关系的，夏目。”名取给了少年一个宽慰的笑容。

了解到这样的信息已经是意外之喜了，更何况，自己好像已经不像从前那么……怎么说……在意或排斥这只蜥蜴的存在了。

“人类的孩子，你要是真想问个清楚的话，就去找那位大人吧。”刻磨冢从袖筒里掏出一块木片，上面画着不知是文字还是图画的奇怪线条，“那位大人经过黑麓山的时候给了我这个，说拿着这个腰牌就可以找到她了。我留着也没什么用，就送给你吧。”

刻磨冢离开后，名取和夏目找了一棵树坐下，不一会儿那群尖嘴的小妖怪就提着食盒和酒水又围上来，将各种用精致碟盏装着的小点心放在两人面前。

“谢谢你们。”夏目温和地笑着道谢。

树梢粉色的桃花飘落在两人肩头，远处高高低低的灯笼挂在林间，巨大的纸金鱼在空中缓缓游过，骑在上面的小妖怪们嬉笑着往下抛撒花瓣。

“感觉还不赖。”名取突然开口。

然后举起手中的小酒杯，抿了一口，仰头一饮而尽。

“感觉真的还不赖。”在月光之下，在妖怪们的宴会上，夏目看到了名取毫无戒备的笑。

—————————————————————  
终于毕业旅行可以告一段落了！接下来就是大学生活啦。

这一章实在写得难产，想表现两个人一起摸索着成长但是实在力不从心啊，等过段时间我再回来好好修改吧。


	7. 【名夏】杂记事 章七

“我回来了——”

夏目推开门，就看见塔子阿姨从厨房里探出身来。家里弥漫着熟悉的饭菜香气，瞬间就令人放松了许多，似乎积累的疲惫都一下子消散了。

“贵志！小猫咪也是！欢迎回家～稍等一下，饭马上就好了哟。”

“我也来帮忙。”夏目拉开包把猫咪老师放到地上，而后挽起了袖子。

“哈哈，贵志你刚回来，就让塔子好好发挥一下吧。”身后的滋叔叔弯腰摸了摸正在伸懒腰的猫咪老师，“喵五郎看来过得不错呢，好像还胖了点。”

夏目帮忙把回家路上买的一些蔬果放进冰箱里，然后进了厨房去打下手。锅里的奶油炖菜正咕嘟咕嘟地冒着热气，塔子阿姨把金灿灿的煎鯛魚翻了个面。旁边的碟子里还有拌好的沙拉，码得整整齐齐的玉子烧，和猫咪老师最喜欢的炸虾天妇罗。

“这么丰盛，塔子阿姨好厉害。”夏目忍不住赞叹。

“唔……有点担心是不是做得太多了呢。”听到夏目的夸奖，塔子半捂着脸露出少女般的笑容。

最后一块鯛魚出锅，夏目把沥好的荞麦面盛放在竹匾上，和滋叔叔一起把菜端上桌。猫咪老师也拿到了它的那一份炸虾天妇罗荞麦面。

一切准备妥当之后，夏目从包里拿出一盒细草绳扎着的核桃松饼。

“喔喔，是那个「麻之屋」的呢。”滋叔叔一眼认出来。

之前一家人在电视上看过介绍，因为这里没有卖的，塔子阿姨便曾尝试着做类似的核桃松饼。正好发现学校附近有这家店，夏目就在出发前用自己的打工费买了一盒。

塔子非常期待，擦干手后从精致的棕色盒子里拿出一块松饼，咬了一口后露出了陶醉的表情。

“我也来尝尝，贵志也一起吧，虽然马上吃午饭了哈哈。”滋递给夏目一块，自己也伸手拿了一块。

看到藤原夫妇开心的样子，夏目心里暖暖的，感觉终于能为一直以来照顾自己的两人做点什么了。

“谢谢你，贵志。”塔子阿姨擦掉指尖松饼的残渣，微笑着伸手摸了摸少年的头顶。

夏目微微低头，感受着头顶摩挲的久违触感。

回家真好啊。

饭后，三人像往常一样坐在桌旁，一边喝茶一边慢慢地品尝夏目带回来的核桃松饼。因为是早上刚出炉的，特别的松脆可口，每咬一口唇齿间都充满了烤制的核桃和牛油混合的浓郁香气，让一家人在吃完了大餐后还是忍不住再吃上一两块。

“好饱啊……塔子今天真是使出最高的手艺了呢。”滋吃完了第二块松饼，往后靠在椅背上休息。

“贵志好久没有回来了嘛，在外面一个人，看着好像瘦了一点。”塔子左右瞅瞅夏目的脸颊，“这三个星期还习惯吗？会不会很辛苦？”

前两周因为刚开学的手续和选课分组活动的缘故，周末也需要回学校，所以两个星期都没有来得及回家。

虽然也有其他的原因……夏目觉得有一点热气控制不住地爬到了脸上，便戳着盘子里剩下的一颗樱桃西红柿，短暂地避开了一下塔子阿姨的目光，然后再抬头看向两人。

“嗯，今年要上的课基本选好了，都非常的有意思。老师和同学也很好相处，下周就会开始分组的项目研究了。之前去讲座遇到的岛田教授现在教文学史，我受到了他的很多关照……”

夏目将这三周的有趣见闻一一道来。大学生活对于自己来说是全新的体验。一开始还担心周围的同学和前辈会不会发现自身奇怪的地方，但是大家都很友善，让自己很快就融入了这种集体生活。这样的快乐，很想和一直以来照顾自己的藤原夫妇分享。

“嗯、这样很好，可以多尝试几门课，看看自己最喜欢做的是什么。”看着眼前的少年，滋感到既欣慰又感慨。自己和塔子没怎么帮上忙，这孩子独自在大学解决了那么多事情，真的是长大了。

“好怀念啊……听到贵志说的，就想起我和滋在大学的时光呢。”夫妇俩对视一眼，很为夏目感到高兴。

“不过要是在学校发生了什么，或者需要什么东西，一定要及时联络我们哦，可不要因为怕我们担心就一个人勉强自己。”塔子还是忍不住加了一句。贵志一直以来是个懂事的好孩子，也是因为太懂事了，有时候让自己很心疼。

“嗯，一定会和你们说的，请不要太担心。”

而且，自己并不是一个人。夏目在心里默默地补充，等到机会合适的时候，一定会和他们说的。

饭后休息了一会儿，夏目被塔子阿姨敦促着去洗了个热水澡。时隔三个星期泡在浴池里，夏目舒服地长叹一声，感觉全身的肌肉麻酥酥的。猫咪老师也顶着一块小毛巾半眯着眼，好似在享受温泉浴一样。

“呼——塔子做的炸虾天妇罗还是一样好吃啊～”猫咪老师把短短的爪子搭在浴池边，发出像中年大叔一样的感叹语。

“回家了就要小声点啦老师，会被听到的。”夏目压低声音。在浴室里说话音量会因为回声放大，所以很担心万一塔子阿姨或者滋叔叔经过门口听到了什么。不像以前在家里，这三个星期除了在学校要装一会儿宠物猫，猫咪老师每天简直无拘无束。

“放心吧，听到了也会以为是你在唱歌。”虽然这么说，猫咪老师还是放低了些音量。

“不要，我才不要被当作中年大叔。”

“什么？你是对大叔有什么意见吗小子！”

这时门外传来滋叔叔的声音，“怎么了吗，贵志？”

“都说了小声点啦——”夏目手忙脚乱地去捂猫咪老师的嘴。

“我没事，滋叔叔。刚才我在……唱歌。”夏目觉得自己的羞耻心要爆炸了。

“哈哈哈好，你慢慢洗。”说着滋叔叔走远了。

“猫——咪——老——师——”夏目涨红着一张脸，捏住罪魁祸首的圆脸左右拉扯。

一阵折腾之后，夏目也觉得泡得有些困了，便出了浴池冲洗干净。这几个星期都很忙累，自己的确也想用这个周六的下午补补眠。

一觉睡醒，窗外太阳已微微西斜。包里传来“叮”的一声，夏目掏出手机，有五条未读信息。

「夏目，到家了吗？」

「藤原夫妇他们怎么样？喜欢吃那个核桃松饼吗？」

「在家要好好休息哦。」

「准备周日下午还是周一早上回来呢？」

还有最后一条。

「虽然周末才过去一半，我已经开始想念夏目了呢。」

只是看着屏幕上的字，似乎都可以想像出那个人的语气和神情了。夏目的眼神温柔了下来，一抹笑意爬上嘴角。

「嗯，我已经到家了。塔子阿姨和滋叔叔都很好，松饼非常好吃，他们很喜欢，谢谢你早上带我去买。你也不要太辛苦。我打算周一早上回来。」

顿了顿，又多加了一句。

「我也是。」

摁下发送信息，夏目觉得自己的脸稍稍有些发烫。虽然两人已经认识很久了，这样的话就算是通过短信也还是让人有点难为情。

猫咪老师这时也睡醒了，翻了个身在软垫上伸懒腰。

“哈——唔……你一个人站在那傻笑什么呢？”

“我才没有！”夏目有些心虚地摁下手机的锁屏，然后瞪了一眼猫咪老师。

“切、谁知道呢。对了，明天去一趟八原森林吧，省的我每次找他们喝酒都被念叨。”

的确，已经好久没有见到中级和丙他们几个了。毕业旅行回来后，从接到录取结果到开学只有短短不到一个月，有好多事情要准备，也就一直都没有抽出空来去森林。

夏目现在是西都市立大学文理学部的一名大一新生。而田沼和多轨分别考入了西都科大的物理学系和生物学系，离夏目的学校大约一小时车程。西村如愿以偿去了大阪，开始了时髦的城市生活。北本去了合英市立大学，成绩最好的笹田则去了京都。

自己和学校的朋友们在开学前剩下的一个月抓住机会小聚了几次，现在想起来都多少有些让人依依不舍。猫咪老师倒是对离开八原没什么意见。西都是个大城市，美味的店很多不说，周围还有好几片森林，这次出去上大学用猫咪老师的话就是“美食与狩猎之旅”。更何况变成斑的形态一天之内几个来回都不在话下，想必在自己上课的时候，它又经常跑回来和八原众喝酒吧。

想起那帮家伙吵吵闹闹的样子，夏目忍不住露出一个有些怀念的微笑。

“好啊，明天一早就去。”

名取躺在沙发上百无聊赖地顶着天花板，第一次觉得自己的住所空荡荡的让人有些不习惯。放在茶几上的手机震动了一下，连忙爬起来拿过手机。这个号码只有家族少数几个人和夏目知道，会发短信的差不多只有夏目了。

看着短信末尾简短的三个字，名取笑得温柔又宠溺。还是这么害羞，之前告白的时候明明很强势呢。

两个星期前。

周五的下午，夏目带着猫咪老师从电车下来，往自己居住的公寓走去。夕阳下电线杆拉出长长的影子，天空中层层叠叠的云翳染着火红和橘黄的颜色，映着城市的高楼也变得温暖起来。

现在的住所离学校大约三十分钟车程，房东御本太太是位和蔼可亲的老奶奶。跃层式的设计把卧室分隔出来，面积比一般的公寓稍小却对夏目来说刚刚好。因为自己总和妖怪打交道的缘故不方便和别人合租，单独住一间又太贵，这样的单人公寓是最好的选择了。

收到录取通知书后塔子阿姨便提议要一家人去学校附近看合适的公寓，夏目不想给藤原夫妇添太多麻烦，便说服他们让自己先做些调查。在自己看得眼花缭乱不知道该如何选择的时候，名取先生帮忙介绍了几处房子，其中就有自己最终敲定租下的这套。

要找个机会去感谢他呢。

正这么想着，夏目听到一个熟悉的声音叫自己。

一抬头就看见刚才还在想着的人站在马路对面，穿着米色的风衣外套，顶着渔夫帽但是没有戴眼镜，包跨在一边的肩膀上，朝自己挥了挥手。

“名取先生！你怎么在这里？”夏目的声音带着惊讶的喜悦，没想到会在这里遇到对方。上一次见面之后两个人都很忙，中间联络了几次都很遗憾的时间上有冲突。

正好绿灯，名取过了马路，来到夏目面前。

“有些工作上的事情在附近，结束了在这里转转。”

“柊她们呢？”

“有些事情让她们去调查了。最近怎么样？”名取看着眼前的少年，虽说是大学生了，好像一点都还没变。

“学校很有趣……对了，名取先生你待会儿还有什么事情吗，我就住在这里，要不要上去坐一会儿？”虽然这样临时发出邀请有些任性，但已经有满肚子的话憋着想和对方说了。

许久未见，夏目觉得自己心跳得有点快。纵然时隔一个多月，毕业旅行的某些画面还是控制不住地蹦出来，搞得夏目眼神飘忽不定，没法盯着对方脸上任何一个部位。

而且，自己还欠着名取先生一个答复。虽说是慢慢来，并不想让对方等待太久。

“嗯、好啊。”不知道是不是错觉，眼前的人好像犹豫了一下。

“既然这小子在这，我就可以稍微休息一下了。”一直听着两人对话的猫咪老师从夏目的肩膀跳下来，抖了抖毛往草丛走去。

“哈哈哈，那我就负责今天的保镖任务吧。”名取笑眯眯地表示完全没有意见。

“唉，真拿它没办法。”夏目很无奈，但也没有阻止。搬来这里后，遇到的妖怪少了很多，而且大都是居住在城市的小妖怪。也许是人的气息太重，那些危险的和体型大的妖怪会避而远之吧。

夏目开了大门，两人一起进入电梯。

电梯不大，名取和夏目一左一右站着。狭小的空间里除了平常电梯里消毒水的气味，似乎能闻到身边名取先生身上的古龙水，一种像是某种树木的清冽稳重的味道。

夏目觉得自己好不容易缓和的心跳又开始加速，暗自努力让自己在这短短的几十秒里平静下来。

终于数字跳到了八，名取伸出右手摁住开门的键钮，示意夏目先出去。

进了公寓，夏目让名取在沙发坐一下，然后去烧水泡茶。

环顾这间小小的公寓，虽然地板上有乱丢的裤子，整体上已经很整洁干净了，看来把自己照顾的挺好。夏目把茶端过来后，也注意到了地上的衣物，脸红了一下拾起来放进洗衣筐里。

“在这里住的还习惯吗？”待他在自己身边坐定，名取端起茶杯啜饮一口。

“嗯，这里非常的便利，御本太太也很照顾我。多亏了有名取先生帮忙，都还没来得及谢谢你呢。”

“和我就不用说谢谢什么的了。能帮上你的忙，我很开心哦。”名取放下茶杯，然后温柔地摸了摸少年的头顶，“最近在学校怎么样？”

夏目这时终于发现了不对劲的地方。从见面起，名取就没有用过左手，而进门后也没有把外套脱下来，即使房间里并不冷。

“名取先生，你的左手怎么了吗？”

对方明显愣了一下。

“没有什么事啊……你看。”说着抬起手腕。

夏目制止住抬手的动作，盯着对方的眼睛，“可以把外套脱下来让我看一下吗？”

意识到没法蒙混过关了，名取叹了一口气，低低地说了声“对不起”。

外套脱下，左上臂中间处的衬衫沾着几块斑驳的红褐色，隐约能看见底下裹着的纱布，和上面渗出的一道长条形的血迹。

“发生了什么事？是和妖怪有关的吗？”夏目觉得自己的心脏㧃成了一团，难以想象纱布下是怎样的伤口。

“不是妖怪做的。是和除妖人有关的事情，夏目没有必要知道。而且犯人已经被抓住了。”名取握住少年的手，试图给予一些安慰。

“请告诉我到底发生了什么。”难得的夏目抽回了手，语气也带上了些微冷的怒意。

名取垂下了眼眸。以前自己只是轻描淡写地提过同行的人因为祖上结怨或嫉妒打来诅咒电话，这回是实打实危及人身的威胁。即使告诉过夏目除妖人的世界不安全，自己也不想让他了解到人性如此黑暗的一面。假如对方认为自己一直要面对的是这种危险，肯定会一直心神不宁的。

看到对方沉默着不说话，夏目抓住名取的衣服，指节因用力而微微发白。这已经不知道是第几次了，好像自己被隔在一个玻璃罩子里，从对方世界中的危险分离开。感觉胸口发闷，喘不上气。

“我知道你不想让我担心，可是我也想帮上名取先生。你总是说不想让我卷入除妖人的世界，我想要了解更多你的事。我想——”

不要再分是你的事还是我的事，不要再为了保护我而隐瞒。无论发生了什么事，都可以两个人一起面对。

突然间心里阻塞的最后一点困惑消失了，这份情感的原貌完整地展现在了自己面前。

“我想和你一起。”

“我也想保护你，让我和你一起。”

该如何才能让他明白对自己有多重要，要怎么说才能好好传达自己的心意。

名取衬衫的领子被攥得皱巴巴，一连串的话还没有来得及消化，就感到呼吸一滞。

眼前是少年靠近的脸，和嘴唇上温热的、带着颤抖的触感。

手里依旧抓着年长一方的衣领，仰起头努力地贴着对方的嘴唇，眼睑紧紧合着，颇有些破釜沉舟的气势。

真的，完全败给你了。

名取用右手轻柔地搂过夏目的腰，闭上眼认真享受这个吻。

一直以来在薄雾中笼罩的感情破茧而出，通过唇上的温度传达给了自己。即使怀中的肩膀是这么单薄瘦弱，也能很清楚地感受到，这个人，可以陪伴自己一起面对这个世界的压力。

不知过了多久，两人慢慢分开。眼前的少年微微喘着气，眼睛湿润而脸上泛着两团酡红，却依旧倔强地保持四目相对。然而坚持不过三秒就破了功，把脸埋进了自己的领口。

名取轻轻地拍着夏目的背，用脸颊蹭了蹭对方柔软的头发。

“谢谢你，夏目。”

“我明白了。我也是。”

“我喜欢你。”

语言一定是有魔力的，不然为什么这简单的几个音节，可以让自己的心脏仿佛被抛上几万米的高空，又被一张细密柔软的网捕获。

等怀里的少年情绪稍微缓和一些，名取将两天前遭遇的事说了出来。

有一个蛮有才能的年轻除妖师，阴差阳错好几次本要接受的除妖任务又被雇主委托给了名取，心生怨恨便在最近的一次委托后设下了埋伏进行报复。

当时自己被结界隔开，对方让式神发起攻击，却被冲破结界的柊她们挡下。对方不甘心地拿起刀冲过来，不过只划破了手臂就被制服了。只是柊她们因此受了重伤。

名取从风衣的口袋里拿出一支小小的竹筒。

“我暂时把柊、瓜姬、笹后放在里面，可以帮助她们快点恢复。之前对你撒谎了，真的对不起。”

夏目把手放在竹筒上，可以感受到她们三个微弱但稳定的妖力，看来并无大碍。

“那……这几天她们没有办法保护你，你可不可以和我住在一起？”夏目有些忐忑，但实在不愿意对方受着伤一个人住在那个空荡荡的大房子里。

面对这样的邀请就算是名取也会有点脸红。可实在没有拒绝的理由，就算是演艺的工作也是。其实今天来西都市就是去交代一下最近两周的事务，然后准备好好修养一下。

见对方没说话，夏目以为是因为工作上的事情为难了。

“如果是有工作上的事情，我可以拜托猫咪老师跟着你……”

“没有、我这两周都没什么事。”名取咽了一下口水，有点结巴，“真的可以和你住一起吗？”

“当然，”夏目看到对方发红的耳尖，忍不住扑哧一声笑了出来，“让我来照顾你吧，名取先生。”

天色已接近深蓝，路灯也都亮了起来。两人一起在楼下的小店吃了拉面，然后去附近的商店买了换洗衣物和洗漱物品。这样两个人提着东西慢慢走回家，有一种很奇妙的感觉。

“夏目，要试试看吗……牵手。”

此时已经快晚上九点，昏暗的街道上人很少。夏目下意识转头，旁边的人眼神飘着好似在观赏路堤的形状。

“好、好啊。”强自镇定地回答。

两个人的手背短暂地挨了一下又分开。然后名取腾出食指和中指，勾住了身边少年的手。掌心干燥而温暖，指腹柔软没什么茧子。夏目感到指甲的刮擦令手掌有些发痒，于是张开手回握住对方修长而骨节分明的手。

两只手十指交握，一起提着袋子慢慢走。

随着脸上的热气逐渐消散，两人开始体会到这种简单动作所带来的安心与满足感。即使不说话，似乎也能通过交叠的手指与对方心意相通。

一直到大门口才把手松开。

回到家，夏目把洗衣机打开后转头问，“名取先生，要我帮忙擦洗身体吗？伤口不能沾水的吧。”

之前夏目刚被藤原夫妇从医院接回家的时候，因为手臂和背上有伤口而无法洗澡，滋叔叔就拿热毛巾帮自己擦洗身体。

名取也的确需要一些帮助。伤口虽然不算太深但很长，医生嘱咐了不能沾水，所以这两天洗澡的时候都非常麻烦。自己用牙咬着保鲜膜裹住手臂实在不是什么有趣的体验。

不过脱光了让夏目帮忙……总感觉心情很复杂。

站在那里的少年只是很友善地看着自己，似乎不觉得这样做有任何不妥。不过也是，同为男子，之前在温泉旅行的时候也互相擦过背，一方受伤了所以帮忙是理所应当的。

只不过，名取挠了挠脸，现在两人是恋人的关系了吧。

“嗯、那就麻烦你了。”咬咬牙，还是答应了。

名取从夏目手里接过毛巾，走进了浴室。脱掉了衣服放在一边，把浴巾围在腰间确认好塞严实不会松动脱落后，名取深吸一口气打开浴室门，让夏目进来。

公寓虽小但浴室还算宽敞，容纳两个人也不挤。夏目让名取坐在淋浴用的小板凳上，把受伤的左手扶着墙，然后拿下花洒试水温。

“先给你洗头发。”背后传来少年的声音。

“好的。”名取闭上眼睛。温热的水流从头顶流下，然后顺着脖颈滴落，水压不大所以不会溅到手臂上。

头发完全打湿之后，夏目倒了一些洗发露在手心，抹在名取的头发上开始揉搓。手指带着头发轻轻打转，指尖在头皮的点触让人舒服得有些昏昏欲睡。

看泡沫起的差不多了，夏目拿来花洒冲干净头发，然后用毛巾擦干至不再滴水。

记忆中除了儿时的保姆会在自己生病的时候这样做，从来没有人会这样悉心照料自己。名取觉得自己的眼眶有点发热，伸手摁住了夏目正在擦头发的手。

“谢谢你，夏目。”

遇到你，自己是何等幸运。

周日早上，夏目带着猫咪老师走到八原森林深处常常聚会的空地。朝露已在阳光下散去，仲春的森林干燥而凉爽，枝头新芽与成叶层叠，深深浅浅的绿看着尤其清新怡人。

周围传来窸窸窣窣的声音。

“是夏目大人。”

“夏目大人回来了。”

“那只跟着夏目大人的狸猫也在。”

不一会儿，东边的林子一阵骚动。

“夏目～”丙提着和服的下摆从草丛里跳出来。

“夏目大人！您回来了！我们可要开个聚会庆祝一下”“聚会聚会！”后面跟着的两只是中级妖怪。

“好久不见了呢，夏目殿下。”空中传来一声铃响，三篠落在夏目面前的空地，小胡子也从他背上走下来。

“大家，好久不见。”夏目微笑着走近，和八原众们一起坐在草地上。

“听说夏目大人你去遥远的地方修行了，看来气质上的确有所改变呢，恭喜恭喜。”小胡子摸着下巴作出评论。

“嗯嗯，的确呢，气息变得不同了，”丙点头附和，然后扭着身子靠向夏目，“真是越来越有魅力了呢～”

然而刚靠近丙就僵住了。

“我闻到了臭男人的气味……”

“什么？”在嘈杂的聚会上夏目没听清，但是感受到了丙突然散发的哀怨气息。

下一秒高分贝的哀嚎在耳边炸开，自己被紧紧箍在怀里，“玲子也是你也是，都被臭男人夺走了啊啊啊呜呜呜——”

“不要、乱说……”夏目费力地挣扎，脸涨得通红。什么被抢走了啊，而且自己也是男的好吗？

“喔喔，庆祝夏目大人告别童贞，干杯！”

“童贞童贞！”

“可喜可贺，干杯！”

这帮家伙还在起哄，猫咪老师一副置身事外的样子只顾着喝酒。夏目忍无可忍，伸出了拳头。

终于安静了。

“首先，没有谁被抢走，”夏目努力压制脸上的红晕，让自己看上去严肃一些，“童贞什么的也还在。你们不要到处去乱讲。我……只是、嗯，有了交往对象而已。”

一鼓作气说出来了。

“就算如此，我也不会丢下你们不回来的。”以前不知道是出于何种原因，玲子总是刚认识新朋友就离开，自己想有不同的做法。

“那，有机会一定要带回来给我们看看哦。”丙擦了擦眼角，虽然头上顶着个包看着一点也不煽情。

“嗯，一定的。”夏目微笑着说。

一定会的，而且就在不久的将来。

——————————————————————————————  
耶！终于可以写到八原的小妖怪们，真是太喜欢他们了。

个人认为每个人对「喜欢」的定义都是不一样的，所以夏目和名取对互相的态度也有所不同，但两个人都把对方放在最重要的位置啦。

恭喜夏目同学取得里程碑式的成就。名取同学流了血但是不亏。

虽然杂记事打得是名夏的tag，我也非常想描写夏目和藤原夫妇，学校朋友，还有妖怪等等的互动（不过大家好像对此无感，泪）。

很享受写这篇文的过程，既是挑战，又让我遇到了好多可爱的小天使。

两个人第一次住一起都经历大概会写个番外吧。(⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)


	8. 【名夏】杂记事 章八

虽然文理学院位于学校的中央，岛田教授依然把研究室设在校园后方的一栋旧楼里，理由是这里比较清净。由于年代较为久远，这栋楼没有电梯，但整体干净整洁，采光和通风也都非常好。很巧的是，楼外也种着几棵河津樱，让夏目总想起八原的河畔。

初夏的微风穿过郁郁葱葱的枝叶，带走一点走廊里淡淡的油墨与樟脑混杂着的味道。研究室里的风扇不疾不徐地转着，吹着桌上的稿纸发出“沙沙”的细微摩擦声。

夏目正趴在电脑前小憩。猫咪老师很慷慨地借出了尾巴给他当枕头，一人一猫趴在桌子的一角，四周堆满了资料和笔记。这间不算小的研究室被一直延伸到天花板的书架包围着，中间的空地还放着各种各样的柜子来保存珍贵的古籍和手稿。

开学第二周的时候，夏目在学校的打工布告栏前遇到岛田教授，然后被拉去帮忙一个研究项目的资料备份工作。参考文献上的笔记和手稿都需要被输入电脑并加以归类注释，夏目花了一个下午才整理完了一小叠，但岛田拿着手稿与电脑上整理好的资料对照一番后，就问他愿不愿意每周抽几个下午来研究室帮忙。这份工作虽然比一般的大学生打工复杂得多，却能耳濡目染学到很多东西，而且时薪比起学校咖啡厅之类的也要可观一些。

趴了一会儿，夏目从笔记本里拿出一张照片，举起来靠在椅背上盯着发呆。

这已经成为他最近的习惯了。为了方便研究，两人给在鸣沢山得到的腰牌拍了照片。调查一段时间无果后，夏目就带了一份在身上偶尔拿出来看看，希望哪天机缘巧合能弄明白上面画的是什么。

「那位大人」的腰牌是一块长约十五厘米，宽约五厘米的厚木片。颜色接近深赭，表面光滑，能看见细细的木质纹理。两个人仔细观察后，发现上面的曲线和椭圆形的点是雕刻之后用墨涂抹的。线条交错缠绕，像是某种繁复的花纹却无规律可循。有些点画看似与山川河流的走向相仿但又很难与日本的任何一处地图吻合。前一段时间名取翻遍了仓库里的资料，也没有找到什么东西上有类似的图画。夏目在周末回家的时候去拜访了见多识广的游蔓大人等妖怪，但也很可惜地没有任何收获。

虽然名取先生说就算找不到「那位大人」也没有什么关系，自己果然还是想尽力帮上对方。

“在盯着什么看呢，不回家吗？”背后突然传来岛田教授的声音。

正盯着腰牌出神的夏目完全没有注意到对方靠近，手一抖照片飘落在地上。

“抱歉抱歉、”岛田弯下腰捡起照片，瞟到了上面的内容后眼睛一亮，“有意思，这是什么？”

“谢谢……这个是朋友收藏的东西。”夏目接过后含糊地回答，总不能说是某位神的赠物吧。

岛田挑了挑眉毛，似乎看出来他没完全说实话，但也只是转身把手里的书放回书架，“那些资料留到下个星期吧，早点回家，我也准备回去了。”

这位教授看似有些过于严肃不近人情，说话又很直接，但相处一段时间后会发现其实是个很友善的人。

夏目推推猫咪老师叫醒它，开始收拾桌上的东西。将摊开的资料分别放回文件盒，目光又回到了那本夹着照片的笔记本上。犹豫了一下还是开口道，“岛田教授，您是不是认识照片上的图画？”

岛田转过身来摸了摸下巴，“看着有点印象，像是某种神代文字，但我也不完全确定。夏目，介意晚回家一会儿么？”

“完全没问题！会不会太麻烦您？”三个多月来第一次听到线索，夏目心里有些激动。

“我没事，”岛田摆摆手，“说实话也挺好奇的，职业病。”

夏目从笔记本里拿出照片交给岛田。

“嗯……有些线条看着很眼熟，不确定是阿比留草还是阿波……”岛田凑在台灯前盯着照片看了一会儿，然后从书柜里拿出一本封皮上印着「日本神代文字研究概述」的厚重书籍翻开其中一页。

“你看，这一部分，和这个字符有点相似的吧。”岛田指着照片的一处，再点点书本上的一幅石刻字符的照片。

夏目皱着眉头研究了一会儿，腰牌上那一部分明显比书本上字符的线条多出好几道。

“好像这里的线条要多一些。”夏目用手指勾画那几根奇怪的曲线。

“嗯，这些字有重叠的部分。你这块东西上面的线条是有宽窄的吧。你看，这个交叉的地方。”岛田指着左上角的一处说。

夏目凑近了看，不确定岛田指的是哪一处，因为有太多交错的线条了。见对方看不出什么名堂，岛田打开复印机影印了一张照片，然后用钢笔把那一处交叉画出来。

“就是这个十字交叉，你看，宽度稍有不同。”

夏目看到的不是十字交叉，而是三根线的交汇。看来岛田教授是看不见中间的那一条线的，不过也因此横向和纵向线条间的粗细差别对于他来说更明显了。在夏目眼中，三条线之间的差别太过微小，反而很难分辨。

岛田猜测道，“如果按线条的宽度，能不能把这些它们分离成一组一组的文字呢？”

“隔壁鉴定室有一台显微镜可以用，我有钥匙。如果你那位朋友愿意的话可以试试看，不过动作得快一点了，下周五鉴定室就要搬迁了。”岛田把复印的照片和书本一并交给夏目，“这本书借你了，说不定能有点帮助。”

“谢谢你，岛田教授。”夏目感激地接过书道谢。

在回家路上就忍不住给名取发了短信。

「名取先生，待会儿有空打电话吗？有一点关于腰牌的线索了。」

刚到家，手机就震动起来。是名取打来的。

“名取先生？”夏目摁下接听键。

“夏目，”电话里名取低沉的嗓音里带着笑意，“我好想你啊。”

一接通就是这么直白的一句话，夏目忍不住脸红了。猫咪老师还在旁边，也不知道被听到了没有。

“咳、那个，是想和你说，关于那个腰牌有一些线索了。”夏目在沙发上坐下，“岛田教授看出来上面的图案有可能是某种神代文字叠加刻上去的。他说下周可以借我显微镜来研究，所以想问问你的意见。”

“神代文字……”名取思索了一下，好像在哪里听过，但是完全没有接触过，“谢谢你，夏目，会不会太麻烦了呢？学校很忙的吧。”

“不会的，”夏目摇了摇头，“能帮到你我也很开心。”

“那就拜托你了呢。”听到少年的话，电话那头的名取嘴角漾开一抹微笑，“我明天把腰牌送过去给你？这周你是要回八原的吧。”

“嗯，是的。”

两人敲定第二天晚上在藤原家附近见面。

夏目放下手机，发现猫咪老师团着爪子趴在茶几上，正一脸玩味地盯着自己。

“明天你要和名取小子见面啊？”

“怎么了吗……？”莫名地有些心虚，于是回忆了一下最近见面的次数，咖啡厅和电影院一次，拜访了某位除妖人前辈一次，一起吃晚饭一次……自从名取先生伤好一些搬回家后，两个人都很忙，并没有特别频繁地见面。

“没什么，”猫咪老师坐起来舔舔爪子，“他要是再带一瓶上次的那个烧酒就好了。”

原来是为了这个。夏目扶额，还以为要被这个家伙吐槽什么呢。

周六下午的时候，夏目再次接到名取的电话。因为片场突然有镜头要补拍，这个周末没有办法来见他了，但是会拜托柊把腰牌送过去。

电话那头满满的歉意里还夹着点委屈，明明年长八岁却带出一股撒娇的意味。

“没关系的，名取先生，”夏目回应，掩藏着自己声音里的笑意，“下周你如果有空的话，我们一起来研究好吗？”

“嗯、我一定会把下周末空出来的。”名取挑开帘子看了一眼外面，源先生正跑来跑去似乎在找自己，“我得回去片场了……有什么事情要马上给我打电话哦，照顾好自己。”

“嗯，你也是，工作加油。”

“哟，夏目。”

吃完晚饭回到房间就看到柊坐在里面。头戴独眼面具的式神还是老样子，穿着规整的和服正襟危坐，长刀摆在一边。

“柊，最近一切都好吗？”夏目盘腿坐下。猫咪老师四处嗅嗅，然后也跳了过来。

“都很好。这是名取让我带过来的腰牌，还有点心和酒。”说着从身侧拿出两个布包递过来给夏目。

上面一个紫色的小布包装的应该就是腰牌了，而下面褐色的大包里，鼓鼓囊囊的能看出酒瓶和盒子的形状。猫咪老师自然是直奔褐色的包裹，咬开绳结后露出里面的一瓶梅酒和两盒看着就很高级的点心。

“不错不错，名取那小子还蛮懂的嘛。”猫咪老师打开瓶盖闻了闻，又推开其中一个点心盒子，里面是一块块深红色的水羊羹，“唔唔、看上去很美味啊。”

“老师——”夏目黑着脸把它抱开，不知道的一定会觉得这家人把猫咪饿到了。

“柊也来一起吃吧，”夏目把打开的那盒点心放到两人之间，“我刚吃过晚饭。不然一个晚上老师就会吃光的。”自己也没法把突然出现的高级点心拿去和藤原夫妇分享。

“说的也是，猫馒头好像变得更大号了。”柊拿起一块水羊羹，掀起面具咬了一口。

“啰嗦、你这个没大没小的丫头。”猫咪老师用短短的爪子叉起一块，也不知道是怎么做到的，然后一口吞掉。

“我去拿点茶水来。”夏目笑着起身。

房间里只剩下式神和猫，中间隔着一盒水羊羹。

“斑，谢谢。”柊突然开口，第一次叫了猫咪老师的名字。

没想到是这么破天荒的一句，猫咪形态的大妖怪难得地停下了吃东西的动作。

“之前鸣沢山的事，还有名取的事。”

抬起爪子抹抹胡须肉上的残渣，斑眯了眯眼，“那是小事一桩。至于名取……嘛、夏目那家伙乐意就行，我是不会干涉这些事的。”

“还以为你会反对他和一个除妖人在一起。”

“有人陪着也挺好，而且名取那小子还算靠得住。”比起玲子，夏目要幸运多了。但也是因为他能做到玲子做不到的事情吧。

“夏目是个很勇敢的孩子。我为名取感到高兴。”

“切、算是便宜那小子了。”猫咪老师努努嘴，接着吃羊羹。

等夏目进来的时候，果然盒子里只剩下两块点心了。

“真是的，老师你到底吃了多少？”夏目有点头疼，猫咪老师的确该控制体重了，抱着它去学校实在有点辛苦。

柊点点头接过茶水，水温刚刚好。饮尽茶水，式神提着长刀站起来，“时间差不多了，我要回去了。”

“诶？这么快。”

“谢谢你，夏目，各种事情都是。”说着蹬上了窗框，留下了这样一句话后消失在夜色之中。窗外银白的月光洒在树梢上，镀上一层柔和的光晕，远处蟋蟀的叫声伴着蝉鸣从田野飘来。虽然不太清楚柊所指的是何事，夏目还是为能有意或无意地帮到她感到开心。

从周一开始，夏目每天都抽出一点时间用鉴定室的显微镜给腰牌拍了近百张照片。岛田教授虽很感兴趣却未多加干涉，除了在拍摄和神代文字上给了一些指导之外，也只是说等夏目和他的那位朋友弄明白点什么后给他讲讲。

一转眼到周五，和项目学习的组员吃过晚饭后夏目回到家，不一会儿门铃就响了。

“打扰了～”一开门就看见名取笑眯眯地站在外面，手里提着一只大纸袋，身后站着笹后、瓜姬、和柊。

“名取先生！”没想到对方会这么快过来，毕竟半个小时前才发短信说片场的事情忙完了。夏目接过袋子放在桌上，“你吃过晚饭了吗？”

“嗯，早一点在片场吃过了。”名取一边换鞋一边答道。

夏目把袋子里的东西拿出来，有照例的酒和零食点心之类的，还有三本关于神代文字的书籍和一份地图。正要翻开其中一本，就感受到了背后靠近的温度。名取双手搭在桌沿环住夏目，下巴搁在肩膀上蹭了蹭，“前两天买的，不知道有没有帮助。”

“唔嗯、我看看。”夏目强自镇定地翻开一本查看目录。交往了一段时间后虽然已经对这样的亲近习惯多了，但现在这间小小的客厅里除了他们俩还挤着四只妖怪。众目睽睽之下，还是让人有些害羞。

看到少年逐渐变红的耳尖，名取无声地笑着退了开来，去厨房给自己倒了一杯水。

“岛田教授说腰牌上很有可能是阿波文字或者阿比留草文字，也有可能是两种文字的混合书写。这两本书里面有这关于这两种文字的研究，不过另外一本也是很有趣的。”夏目拿着书转过身来。

“那么，有什么可以让我们帮上忙的？”瓜姬和笹后走近。

“嗯……”夏目有点为难，她们虽然认得一些人类的文字，但这几本书的内容可能会太过复杂了。

“这个嘛，过去几个星期你们跟着我都很辛苦了，今天就好好放松一下吧。”名取从袋子的底层掏出一盒花牌，“玩玩这个怎么样？”

“喔喔，花牌本大爷可是很在行的，你们肯定都不是我的对手。”猫咪老师得意道。

“你这个猫馒头嚣张什么，我今天就让你尝尝失败的滋味。”笹后握紧了拳头，战意满满。

“哈哈，那我把东西就放在这里了。”名取把一兜零食和酒外加花牌放到客厅中央的茶几上。

“名取先生，我们可以在楼上研究，一起把东西拿上去吧。”

楼上虽然只有一间卧室，但算是比较宽敞，书桌和床之间铺着一块地毯可供两人坐。

夏目端着茶杯上楼。一开始笹后和猫咪老师的对决随着瓜姬的加入变成了三人战，最后似乎连柊都参与进来了，楼下隐约传来四只妖怪吵闹的声音。

两个人盘腿坐在地毯上开始工作。最终夏目整理出来的照片都是同一倍率下的，显微镜下拍出的照片可以很清楚地区分刻痕的宽窄，所以只需要测量再把文字分组就可以了。虽然是个繁琐的过程，两人合作速度也很快。

这样做完后大概可以分辨出十九到二十组字符，如果按线条宽度排列的话应该可以组成一段话。两人翻开书本对照着考察图片上的文字挨个研究，有一多半可以在阿波文字中找到，剩下的无论哪本书都没有记载了。

“这个如果是「太阳升起之地」的话，是指东方吧。然后这个是「广阔的水体」，描述的是湖还是大海呢？”讨论着可以读懂的部分，大概可以了解到腰牌上的确记录着地址一样的信息，虽然不完整，这已经非常令人振奋了。

两人根据可以推断的字符结合发现过阿波文字的地方，在地图上圈圈画画。

“哈——就先这样吧，至少有几个地方可以去调查了。”名取站起来伸了个懒腰，一晚上两个人没怎么休息，肩膀稍微有点酸痛。

“嗯，说的也是。”夏目揉揉眼睛，向后靠在床边。现在已接近半夜，楼下的猫咪老师他们也没了声响，应该是玩得太累或者喝醉睡着了。

名取蹲下来把地毯上的照片和稿纸收好，然后关上笔电。靠在床沿的少年耷拉着眼皮昏昏欲睡，看来是很困了。

蹲下来轻轻晃他的肩膀，“夏目，醒醒了，你先去洗澡吧。”

被叫的人眼皮都没抬，就顺着摇晃的方向倒在地毯上蜷成一团，嘴里小声呢喃着，“名取先生今天就在这里睡吧，因为很晚了……”

“我会留在这里的，先起来洗澡好不好？”想扶起对方，无奈铁定了一副我要睡觉的样子。

“你先洗吧……我待会儿去。”夏目用手臂遮住眼睛，“要叫醒我哦。”

虽然很困，但还是要洗澡的。名取只好拿过一个靠枕垫在他头底下，然后出了卧室下楼。

客厅里柊和瓜姬靠在一起睡得正熟，笹后抱着个酒瓶子斜躺在沙发上，小猫咪翻着肚皮在地毯上打呼噜，桌上酒瓶东倒西歪，花牌丢的到处都是。

“关系真好呢。”名取笑着摇摇头，进了浴室。

叫醒夏目去洗澡后，名取拉开橱柜想打地铺。卧室里是房子本身配的双人床，之前手臂受伤的一个星期都被让给了自己，因为比较宽敞睡着了翻身也不容易碰到伤处。现在伤好了，自然就应该换成留宿的人在地上睡了。发现几套被褥长的都差不多，名取决定等对方洗完澡了再说。

冲凉过后精神了许多，名取把弄湿的浴袍脱掉，拿起两人晚上推测文字内容的草稿看。

夏目推门进来的时候，就看见只着睡裤的名取坐在床边，手里正拿着一叠稿纸认真阅读。微湿的头发被向后梳而露出了额头，那只蜥蜴影子顺着肩背向下，蹿过腹部没入肌肉线条起伏的阴影之中。

心里有种走楼梯踩空一步的感觉，像是漏跳了一拍。夏目裹着毛巾用力揉搓了一下自己的头发。

“夏目，你洗完了呀。”起身放下草稿，名取走过来问，“橱柜里哪一套被褥可以用来打地铺呢？”

“啊、我来就好了，名取先生你睡床吧。”

“我现在手又没有受伤，哪有让你睡地上的道理。”名取摁住夏目的肩膀，“还是……你想我们一起在床上？”不仅选了暧昧的措辞，还故意凑近了压低语调。

夏目刚平静下来的心情又被这个人捉弄得飘忽不定，背上冒了一小片汗，不由得有些愤慨，“嗯、那就一起吧。反正我们也已经是KO——”卡在了剩下的三个音节上。

两个人都一时红着脸说不出话来。

名取扑哧一声笑了出来，伸手揉了揉夏目的头发，“把头发吹一吹然后睡觉？”

等夏目躺好，名取关掉房灯回到床上。初夏的夜晚还算得上凉爽，两人没有开空调，留着一扇窗只拉上了较薄的帘子。外面的城市已沉沉睡去，繁星与明月相伴静谧地照耀着高高低低的楼群。

也许是因为一晚上精神都高度集中，现在虽有些疲累头脑还是很清醒。眼睛适应黑暗后，名取翻过身来枕在手臂上。月光透过纱帘将房间笼罩在一片朦胧的深蓝之中，黑暗中的少年眼神清亮。

两人静静地看着对方，然后凑近交换了一个亲吻。

本是个浅尝即止的晚安吻，却在唇瓣相贴时都忍不住留连。名取微微加深这个吻，在感觉到对方气息稍乱的时候放了开来。

“困了吧，要睡吗 ？”伸手帮夏目把散落在颊边的碎发别到耳后，名取问道。

手正要抽回却被抓住，低低的一句话传来，“明天是周六……”

所以晚睡一点也没关系。所以再多靠近一点也没关系。未完成的句子中带着默许与渴求。

看来不只我一个人还不困。名取嘴角勾了起来。

拇指轻轻地揉搓了一下耳垂，然后顺着颌骨的曲线滑至唇边。温热，柔软，带着一点点水气，触感一如秋日那个惊心动魄的午后。此时却可以更直接地去感受，似乎就能满足了某些曾经按捺不住的臆想。

手臂从腰侧穿过环住少年的腰肢，指尖隔着棉质的上衣在背部缓缓摩挲，对方也伸出一只手攀上自己肩膀。

夏目挪了挪右手，因侧躺的姿势被挤在两人之间有点麻。注意到他的动作，名取支起身体圈住对方，从侧面相对变成俯趴在上方。

“还麻吗？”捉住手腕揉了揉。

“没有了，”夏目摇了摇头，伸手抚上名取的脸颊，“这样撑着累不累？”

“不累。”低笑着凑过去亲身下少年的耳廓。

“哈哈、好痒——嗯……”贴着耳朵的亲吻响亮异常，在耳道回荡里像是用掏耳毛球擦过一般又痒又麻，夏目笑着想扭头躲开，尾音却在耳垂被含住的时候变了调。

现在换成是名取觉得又痒又麻了。试探性地又亲了亲那片小巧圆润的耳垂，怀里的少年却只是眼皮紧闭，不动探也不出声了。

突然起了点捉弄人的心思，顺着耳垂，脸颊，下巴，脖颈，一路轻轻啄着落下细碎的吻，时不时啃咬一下。身下的人呼吸变得凌乱，但就是不肯睁眼，也不愿意发出刚才那可爱的、带着颤音的喘息声了。

“哈——睡觉了哦？”名取故意打了个哈欠，眨眨眼错开上身。

五秒之后少年终于睁开了双眼，有些窘迫地侧开身子想并拢双腿。湿漉漉的眼睛里除了对故意欺负的抗议外，还有一丝无法掩盖的情欲和慌乱。

显然是第一次被撩拨得起了反应。

名取咽了一下口水，心里怦怦直跳。

“我、我……”，夏目觉得嗓子很干，推了推圈着自己的手臂试图起身，最终还是求助似的抓住了年长恋人的胳膊，然后下一秒就被摁着肩膀跌回枕上。

名取亲了亲夏目的嘴角，“我帮你好吗？”

不知何时下起了淅淅沥沥的小雨，偶尔有雨点拍打在玻璃上传来细微的声响，还有一扇窗子开着，也许窗帘上已经被打湿了几滴，现在却无人顾及。

一只手扣住少年的下颌使其微微仰首，喘息在唇齿间变得模糊，另一只手在腰际游走，顺着上衣的边缘探入。

夏目已无力招架，燥热的感觉愈来愈明显，亟需一个宣泄的出口。所以当略微冰凉的手指抚上身体的时候，反而为得到一丝凉意而满足地叹息。

手掌描画着腰侧肌肉的线条向上滑动，指腹擦过胸前的一点，复而夹住轻轻碾压，然后清晰地感受到了手中的躯体颤动了一下。

停下唇舌交缠，将上衣推至胸口，低头含住了因揉捏而红肿站立的乳首，用舌尖卷着轻轻吸吮拉扯。

“唔嗯、名取先生……”少年发出一声呜咽，胸前酥麻的感觉仿佛电流蹿过，忍不住倒吸一口气，手指抓紧了枕头。

名取抚摸着夏目平坦的小腹，在圆圆的肚脐打了个转然后滑到睡裤边缘。虽然有松紧带却也较为宽松，只需用手指勾着便可褪下。被涌动的情潮冲击得七荤八素的人下意识地拉住裤子，手指却被温柔地掰开。

“乖，放轻松。”

名取把夏目带到自己怀里让他枕着肩膀，往上挪了挪靠在床头。轮流亲吻嘴唇和脸颊安抚着，伸手将裤子褪下一半。

前端已经稍有濡湿，被握住的时候少年发出一声带着鼻音的闷哼，随即吞蚀在深吻之中。

雨越下越大，洒进来的雨水顺着窗帘流下，在木地板上洇湿了小小一片。

额头上渗出了薄薄一层汗，粘住了一两撮额发。少年的眼睑颤动着，睫毛上挂着几滴生理性的泪水，身体因为逐渐攀升的快感而绷紧。

突然一道闪电带着雷声划破夜空，夏目被惊得睁开了眼睛。

然后就看到了那双深红的眼瞳。黑暗之中的嗓音带着隐忍的情欲而略微沙哑，吐息灼热喷在耳边。

“夏目，我喜欢你……”

忍耐的最后防线尽数崩溃，怀里的少年脚趾蜷缩着弓起身体，额头抵住了自己的颈窝，喘息之间有呻吟从牙关泄出，比平时软糯十分又带着一丝诱人的脆弱。名取尽量用手接住喷出的体液，却仍有一两滴落在了床单上。

失神的双眼逐渐聚焦，夏目转动了一下脖颈，头脑发懵一时反应不过来。

吻了吻怀里少年的额头，探身从他背后的床头柜上拿过晚上擦头发的毛巾。手边没有纸巾，只好明天洗这个了。

直到名取拿着毛巾向自己身下探去，夏目才意识到刚才发生的事。席卷而来的羞赧让脖颈到脊背都冒出了汗，本能地把脸埋进了眼前人的胸膛。

把毛巾团了一下丢到地毯上，名取搂住自家恋人，缓缓地梳理了一下后脑勺的短发，然后揉捏着颈部的肌肉给他放松。

“夏目，要不要换一下衣服，出汗了。”

“嗯……”胸前传来闷闷的答应声，有点乖又有点委屈。

名取轻笑，胸腔的震动清晰地传到少年耳中，后者终于抬起头来。

“舒服吗？”奖励似的亲吻了一下，名取问。

“我不知道……”复又躲进臂弯之间。

雨还在下，却不再打雷了。

“你先换衣服，我去关一下窗户。”名取让夏目躺回枕头上，下床从衣柜里拿出一套睡衣和一条短裤，然后绕过床从桌上的纸巾盒抽了几张纸，把窗户关上后去擦地板上的积水。

拉上厚窗帘，名取拿起桌上的空调遥控器。“下雨了有点潮，开空调吧。”

“嗯。”夏目已经换好了衣服，坐在床上等他。

回到床上躺好，名取摸了摸两人各自盖着的薄被。

“盖这个会不会冷？”

“应该不会吧，虽然没有空调被厚。”

“懒得去拿了，”名取敞开被子让夏目钻进来，“盖两层，被子够大的。

等一切都安顿好，两人额头相抵蹭了蹭，然后互道了晚安。

“哎哟哟哟哟……”第二天猫咪老师醒来的时候已经日上三竿，因为一晚上都仰着睡而脖子酸痛。

另外三位式神都已经起来了，一片狼藉的客厅也被收拾干净。

正要开口叫夏目做早饭，面前就横了一把长刀。“不要打扰他们。”柊如是说。

快接近中午的时候夏目醒了过来，枕头已经不知去向，自己正躺在名取的手臂上。眼前的人还在熟睡之中，碎发垂在眼前随着呼吸起伏，显得稚气了许多。

那只蜥蜴影子从鼻梁爬过，尾巴横在了上嘴唇像一撇奇怪的小胡子。没能忍住笑了出来，夏目赶紧捂住嘴，但名取还是感觉到了动静。

“夏目……早安～”收紧手臂吻了一下少年的发顶。

“早安，名取先生。还要再睡一会儿吗？”

“哈——睡醒了，现在几点了？”名取打了个哈欠。

“快中午了吧……”

“这样，待会儿直接出去吃午饭吧。”

“名取先生想吃什么？”

“唔……蛋包饭怎么样？昨天来的路上好像看到一家新开的。”

“嗯，好的。”

两人就这样相拥躺着，虽然不困但也没有起床的意思，只是单纯地想多享受一会此时的惬意和悠闲。

“假期一起去旅行吧。”名取低头看着夏目。

“好啊。”两人相视一笑。

——————————————————————————————  
今天不知为何非常精神然后就一口气码完了！

初体验中的夏目实在是好可爱，只是苦了名取同学忍住了。

另外，神代文字是真实的研究方向，学界争议很多但阿比留草文字和阿波文字也是有证据存在的，有兴趣的可以去搜搜看～


	9. 【名夏】杂记事 章九

五座的吉普车里载着两人一猫三式神。名取开车，夏目坐副驾驶，而猫咪老师趴在夏目腿上跟后座的笹后她们闲聊加拌嘴。平时委托外出的时候三位式神基本会变成纸人偶跟在名取身上，这样的旅行倒是蛮新鲜的体验。连话不多的柊都时不时插上两句， 所以夏目打算只在他们吵到名取先生开车的时候再介入。

七月下旬的九州已经出梅，来自西面的海风吹散了盘旋月余的积雨云，只剩一望无际的碧色融入远处起伏的浅苍色山脉。大片的森林和田野沿着高速公路两侧向后掠去，偶尔出现的房屋化作棕红灰白的点闪过，然后消失在视野之外。靠在车窗上，皮肤贴着空调吹凉的玻璃又晒着太阳，惬意得让人昏昏欲睡。

但又不舍得睡。

有好多话想和名取先生说，只是众目睽睽之下实在……难以开口。刚才只不过普普通通地问了句“最近工作顺利吗”，整个车里就突然安静下来，几只妖怪都一副专注看戏的玩味表情，让人只能干巴巴地说些有的没的。如果多问两句……猫咪老师肯定又会摆出一脸“你们俩又在黏黏糊糊”的嫌弃表情。

调整了一下枕着手臂的姿势，夏目从墨镜的边缘向右偷偷瞄去。正在开车的人注视着前方，遮阳板投下的阴影和透过挡风玻璃的阳光画出一条泾渭分明的线，从鼻尖连到线条干净利落的下颌。头发好像长了些，倒是没有瘦。

目光不自觉地跟随微卷的褐发绕过耳后，落在发尾虚贴的后颈。黑色的蜥蜴从衣领里探出，顺着颈侧的肌肉线条爬过喉结，尾尖搔痒似的扫动了一下又没入阴影之中。夏目条件反射地挠了挠脖子，突然意识到自己貌似盯着名取先生好一会儿了。

不好意思地移开视线，但又忍不住再次瞥向对方的侧脸。搭在鼻梁上的宽大墨镜遮住了上半张脸，也挡住了那双深赭的眼睛。

只是好奇名取先生的眼睛在阳光下是什么颜色罢了。暗自找着理由，想起学校附近的一只野猫，几乎和对方一模一样的瞳色，就像一滴石榴酒落在玻璃上，在阳光下变得浅而透亮。现在有两片反光的镜面挡着，让人莫名有点不爽。

结果下一秒右边就传来噙着笑的声音，“要不要我把墨镜摘下来？”

正在出神的人被问得措手不及，只能掩耳盗铃地转头望向窗外装作看风景。头抵着玻璃忍不住腹诽，这个人又捉弄自己，原来早就发觉了！

余光捕捉到绯红的耳尖，年长的那位勾起嘴角，选择不现在戳破对方装鸵鸟的行为，打算记下一笔来日再收债，心情愉悦地重新把注意力放回路面。

这次旅行计划两个半星期，开车从八原市向东出发，沿着海岸线向北再折返。两人计划寻找四个较为符合「那位大人」腰牌上描述的地点，这几个地方也有古迹遗址和温泉瀑布之类值得游玩的地方，所以日程安排得不紧不慢，也能在途中游览和休息。

第一站的目的地是近海的津椤山，它所属的奥和野郡离八原约两个小时车程。在镇上简单用过午饭，一行人稍作休息后接着驶出城市向北。

午后的阳光已不如上午那般和煦，柏油马路被烤化似的泛着光。在毒辣的太阳下开了近半个小时，前方终于出现了津椤山区的指示牌。

在进入山谷的瞬间，满眼的绿意立马冲淡了季夏延绵炙烤的热气。道路两侧环抱的巨树形成严密的天然伞盖，只有零星光斑从间隙洒落。在谷中行驶一段距离后，车里的温度也明显降了下来。夏目伸手摸摸车前的挡风玻璃，已经远没有在公路上开的时候那么烫手，名取便关了空调降下车窗。

“呼——哈——”带着山林气息的空气吸入肺腑，大家不约而同发出了满足的感叹声。

山路虽弯弯曲曲但也不难走，电线杆沿着乡道向上延伸，没入一片深绿浅绿之中。远远望去，枝梢掩隐之间神社朱红的尖顶堪堪冒出一侧的檐角。原本世代居住在山里的村民大多已迁入小镇，即便如此，留下来的屋舍和店铺依旧修缮完好，错落有致地从山脚蔓延至山腰。一条小溪汩汩流下穿过村子，岸边的石头被清水汲得发亮，处处透着一股令人心情宁静的凉意。

投宿的这间民居是做竹制工艺品生意的石芥先生闲置的屋舍，已经搬到奥和野郡定居的他把这里修整出来专门供旅人使用。从山脚往上走约十分钟，竹林边一间古拙质朴的屋舍，院里的梅子树正值成熟的季节，满缀的果实压弯了褐紫色的枝条。和式的房间打理得一尘不染，设施也与现代旅馆无异。

“主人，我们先去周围调查。”稍作整顿，三位式神朝名取示意。一路上吃饱睡足的猫咪老师也打算出去转悠转悠活动筋骨，顺便抓几只小妖怪打听「那位大人」是不是住在这里。

归整好行李，夏目拿出刚才在杂货铺买的村落地图和地方志研究。腰牌上关于「水」的部分信息并不完整，只能猜想是指这座山里的天然湖了。津椤山有五处湖泊，也不知道「那位大人」会住在哪里。

名取回到客厅的时候，看见跪坐在桌前的夏目正对照着腰牌一页一页翻阅津椤山的地方志，时不时在笔记本上写写画画，认真得仿佛在做岛田教授的学科作业。瘦削的肩膀未脱稚气，此时却透着一股沉稳可靠的气息。

还是一如既往的很努力呢。

盯着看了一会儿，专注寻找线索的少年竟然完全没注意到自己的存在。低头瞅了眼爬到手臂上的蜥蜴影子，心里还是忍不住冒出一点点嫉妒的情绪。

思索片刻，某当红艺人酝酿着情绪，捂住胸口长叹一声，“这个月你盯着它看的次数可比看我多多了，而且现在我可是把墨镜摘了的。”然后在对方转过头来的时候准备好眼神，要有多幽怨就有多幽怨。

“啊、抱歉……”夏目连忙放下腰牌和书本。

“哈啊——开车开了这么久，好累呀。”名取故意打了个哈欠，两手往脑后一搭，舒舒服服地靠着墙边的软垫半躺下来闭眼假寐。

虽然知道这人八成又在装可怜，夏目心里还是很愧疚。这次旅行基本是名取先生计划的，一路上又负责开车，这么辛苦自己也没能帮上什么忙，刚才还一直把对方晾在一边。

“名取先生，想要喝杯茶吗？”没有反应。

“名取先生，要不要我给你捏肩膀？”被叫到的人心里微微一动，但还是打算按兵不动。

“名取先生……”少年叫了一声然后不说话了。

不用睁眼，都能描绘出对方咬着嘴唇一脸为难的样子。过了一会儿，身旁传来布料与叠席摩擦的窸窣声音，能感觉到一道身影站在了自己右边，遮住了院落里透进来的光。两人一时都没有动作。

闭眼装睡的人努力绷着笑意，猜想对方是对自己的无赖行为彻底没辙了。接下来是要再软绵绵地叫两声“名取先生”，还是干脆揪着耳朵把自己摇醒？

然而等到的是压上自己右肩的一只手，和腰侧隔着衣物透来的体温。

以及片刻之后，唇上温热湿软的触感。

名取本能地睁眼。茶色的碎发垂在自己脸颊上，静静阖着的睫毛在午后的阳光里近乎透明。院落里只剩微风带过树叶的细微声响，细小的尘埃在光晕里缓缓浮动。

呼吸之间少年稍稍向后退开。两颊红晕尚未褪去，琥珀色的眼瞳仿佛蜜色琉璃，带着一分内疚和羞赧直直看进自己眼里。

“我也……很想念你的。”声音不大，却说得清清楚楚。

很少这么直球地表达，完了半是逃避半是讨好地又凑过来轻啄了一下恋人的嘴角。正要起身，就被原本枕在对方脑后的手圈住了腰身。名取稍一用力，让半跪着的少年跌坐在自己身上。

“快两个月没见了呢。”仔细端详着对方，拇指轻轻摩挲后颈细软的皮肤。

进入六月之后两个人都很忙。一边是准备第一学期的研究作业，虽然考试安排在第二学期，岛田教授的课题也让整个班的人忙到昏天暗地。名取的暑期档也排得很满，几乎是跑完一个片场就飞去下一个城市，中间还有海外的通告，在夏目生日的时候只能隔着十三个小时的时差打电话。

好在努力的成果是七月末的这次旅行。两个人的旅行。

深红眼眸之中的温柔缱绻让自己莫名心疼。鬼使神差地，夏目凑过去主动加深了刚才浅尝即止的吻。贴着墙壁的手缓缓滑落，搭上年长恋人的肩膀，手指不自觉地蜷起攥住一点衬衫的衣领，而后又松开，伸手搂住了脖颈。

得到默许的回应，细密的亲吻落在发际和脸颊，舌尖顺着唇缝探入，修长的手指没入少年发间加深了唇齿交缠，吐息之间几乎能听见彼此的心跳。

近两个月的思念在心底疯长，有时候躺在旅馆床上，拿起手机想要听听对方的声音却发现已经是深夜两点，白天在聚光灯和快门的包围下对着所有人微笑，最想见的人却不在人群之中。

而现在手臂与身体相贴，耳边只有亲吻落在皮肤上的轻响和对方怕痒的低笑。久违触碰下的年轻躯体依旧敏感羞涩，看向自己的双眼却是晶亮的，眼底温柔的笑意让人无法抗拒地沉溺。

虽然知道现在还在外面，猫咪老师他们随时都可能回来，两个人都无法推开对方。

膝盖在亲吻和吮吸之下发软，深重的喘息已分不清是自己还是对方。一切念头都似乎变得遥远，只觉得有灼人的热度在全身游走。无论是划过背部的手掌，覆在耳边的唇，还是紧紧相贴的胸膛。好烫。

“起反应了呢，夏目……”衬衫的第二颗扣子被咬开，夹着一丝调笑的嗓音低沉而略带震颤，带起一阵麻痒从胸口直窜而下。少年本能地往后一挣，腿根处却突然感受到某处炙热的存在。拥着自己的恋人闷哼一声，眼神暗了两分。

夏目僵直着身体想稍微挪开一点，无奈箍住自己的手臂却一动不动。

“如果说……我想要的，不只是亲吻呢？”

声音里的隐忍彷佛在自己心脏上用力摁了一下。眼眸深处翻滚的情绪尚不能道明全貌，却与月前的那个雷雨夜几乎重合——还有那句沙哑的、叹息般的低语。

突然间明了了。

“我喜欢你。”脱口而出，夏目放松了身体，认真地捧住对方的脸颊拉近两人之间的距离。

“我喜欢名取先生。我想和你一起。”

所以不必有顾虑，你的一切我都会接纳。

近在咫尺的琥珀色双眸清澈而坦诚，可以看见自己的影子倒映其中。那些音节敲击着耳膜，一直传到心底某处蛰伏着不安与患得患失的盲点，一点一点剥落那里的壳。

真是被你打败了。

“所以那、那个……要我帮你吗？”即使结巴着涨红了脸，夏目还是努力保持对视。

名取投降般地闭上了眼睛，“所以说夏目很厉害。”

正要努力说服廉耻心再问一次，突然之间天旋地转，两人姿势对调，刚才还靠墙坐着的人现在撑在了自己上方。

眼前的少年虽然有些不知所措，眼神却没有躲闪。手指划过的肌肉单薄，脸颊上还带着一点婴儿肥。八岁的年龄差让自己把引导、包容、照顾当作责任，但其实潜意识里早就明白，很多时候自身才是被引导包容照顾的一方。

“明明还是个小孩子。”

似乎不小心把心声念叨出来了，对方不满地嘟囔了一句，“我现在也是成年人了。”

“是的，是的，我错了，已经是大人的夏目先生。”带着笑意的道歉毫无诚意。

夏目抗议地伸手去挠名取的痒痒肉，却被捉住手腕压在了一旁。低沉的嗓音贴在耳边，“那大人之间做的事，夏目先生知道吗？”

未来得及消化问句背后的暧昧意味，膝盖被压进腿间的身体分向两边。托着背部的手掌划过腰窝，卡住少年细瘦的腰身拉向自己。小腿挂在手臂上无助地蹬弄了一下，晃动的脚腕在倾泻进和室的光线里白的扎眼。只有肩胛骨还贴着地面，整个人几乎被反折过来。

“我想要的，可能比你想像的要过分一些。”

眼底危险的信号像一道电流，酥麻感从脊背蔓延到了舌尖。身体无法动弹，发不出一个音节，彷佛猎物探知到捕食者的视线，却已深知没有丝毫逃跑的胜算。

过了足足十秒大脑才作出反应，心脏剧烈地跳动，夏目感觉整个人要烧起来了。

看到少年像颗熟透的虾子一般在自己身下扭动挣扎，名取轻笑着松开手腕处的桎梏，把人搂进怀里。

“放心，现在不会对你做什么的，明天还要爬山呢。”手指梳理着耳边的细发，目光中只剩显而易见的宠溺。

少年紧绷的身体逐渐放松，也伸手搂住了年长的恋人，埋头在衣襟上蹭了蹭。

外面阳光正好，一颗半青半红的梅子落在地上滚了两滚。

两人就这么手叠着手，腿叠着腿，默默享受此刻的惬意静谧。

接近傍晚时分，猫咪老师它们回来了。

“夏目——晚饭吃什么？”嘴里已经叼着不知道从哪里弄来的烤鱼了，胖成两个躲避球的大妖怪还不忘问吃的。

“老师，鱼是哪里来的。”没有回答问题，夏目怀疑地盯着那条烤鱼，毕竟这家伙有前科。

“你这小子不会是以为我从村子里偷的吧！”招财猫抗议道，“这是山里的小妖怪进贡给本大爷的。”

“我们去寻找线索的时候，居住在这座山的妖怪们赠送了酒和食物。”柊手里提着一个草编的网袋，里面有几只泥封的小罐子。“而且说是西边山上住着这里的地守神，不过不清楚是不是我们要找的那位。”

“知道了吧～”猫咪老师很得意，完全忽略“赠送”和“进贡”的差别，又转回它最关心的话题，“所以晚饭吃什么？”

刚才休息了一会后两人也去村子里转了转。这里没有料理店，来访的游客基本会开车到镇上吃，或是自己做饭。这间民居里的炊具调料等一应俱全，于是两人买了一些新鲜的食材，打算一起做晚饭。

切好的肉片已经码在了一旁腌着，夏目正把白嫩的笋尖切成细丝。锅里炝好生姜和葱段，肉片和笋丝一起下锅翻炒，完了浇上两碗水，盖上锅盖小火炖着。接着转向一旁热好油的平底锅，把打好的蛋液倒进去快速摊平，然后把薄薄的蛋皮铲出来，卷上三下后切成小条。处理好的鱼块填上紫苏放在锅上煎，过一会儿翻个面。一旁的名取刚把米饭焖上，正在抓着一只小锅尝试熬葛粉。院子里猫咪老师趴在枝头上下摇动，笹后和瓜姬两人拉着一块布接落下来的梅子。

“夏目，你的手艺不错，不像名取在这方面完全是废柴。”看到一边井然有序而另一边手忙脚乱，在厨房帮忙的柊评价道。

受到自家式神抨击的某人更加窘迫，搅动的勺子不小心带出了两滴融化的葛粉，落在炉灶上发出“吱——”的一声。夏目无比娴熟的提锅离火，用抹布擦干净锅壁和灶台，然后把锅放回火上，往里加了一点水接着搅拌。

“夏目……”高大的男人委委屈屈地立在一旁，鼻尖还粘着点黄豆粉。

“料理就交给我吧，名取先生今天一直开车也很辛苦了。”伸手替对方擦干净脸，少年笑眯眯地安抚着。

咕嘟咕嘟的陶锅冒着香气，打开锅盖，笋丝和肉片已经炖出浓郁的白汤，倒出来再撒上切好的蛋丝，明灿灿的黄衬着奶白的汤，看着就让人食欲大增。等米饭焖好，夏目带上手套从烤箱里拿出焗南瓜，几个式神也一起帮忙把菜端到桌上。

夕阳快要没入山后，橘黄的灯光照进庭院。名取给猫咪老师盛了一大碗饭，上面排满了的肉和鱼块，得到招财猫形态的大妖怪一声满意的哼哼。柊她们虽不需吃人类的食物来饱腹，面前也摆上了碗筷准备尝尝夏目的手艺。两个人和四只妖怪围在桌前，原本宽敞而略显冷清的和室此时显得格外热闹。

第二天睡到自然醒，一行人朝西边的山上去寻找这里的地守神。

按照当地的习俗，众人把三颗用竹叶包好的甜糯米丸子放在湖岸边，然后在一旁的草丛里等待着。

过了约一刻钟，平静的湖水冒出几个泡泡，一条银色锦鲤跃出水面，身上还挂着一副车驾，里面坐着一个不过四五寸高的小人，衣着华丽仿佛女儿节的人偶，想必是这里的地守神了。袖珍地守神跳上岸，打开一个丸子闻了闻，满意的咬了一口，又分了一半给候在水里的锦鲤。

夏目和名取正在思索怎么打招呼，地守神先开口了，“那边的妖怪和人类的孩子们，请过来吧。我已经知道你们要来访了。”

“您是……怎么知道我们要来的？”从草丛里走出来，夏目不禁好奇道。

地守神擦干净嘴，顽皮地眨眨眼，“水是无处不在的。昨天你们在东边溪流四处打听，我自然就知道了。那么你们有什么事呢？”

名取说明来意，也给她看了刻磨冢赠予的腰牌，但对方摇摇头表示不知道「那位大人」的存在，也不认识腰牌上的文字。

“这个印记好像真的就是个影子，我感觉不到上面有任何力量。”地守神站在名取肩头，盯着爬到他脸上的蜥蜴看，彷佛在研究什么新奇生物，还伸手戳了戳。

第一次被神明这样对待，名取不知该做何反应。看着对方僵着脖子的样子，夏目扑哧一声笑了出来，换来一个无奈又夹着点委屈的眼神。

地守神摇摇头跳了下来，表示这东西既无害也没有任何用处，不知从何而来也自然没有祛除的方法。

虽然没有线索的收获，遇到这样一位神明也是很有趣的体验。向她道谢后，一行人准备离开。

“夏目夏目、现在时间还早，我们去山顶吧～”猫咪老师昨天听说西边山顶长着很好吃的枣子，迫不及待想去尝尝。

听到叫出的名字，地守神眼睛一亮，“请等一下，人类的孩子。你的名字是夏目？你认识夏目玲子吗？”

突然听到祖母的名字，夏目停下了脚步，“是的，夏目玲子是我的祖母，不过她已经过世了。请问有什么事吗？”

“已经不在了吗……”地守神叹了口气，“前段时间有只妖怪来向我求助，说是它和叫做夏目玲子的人类作了约定，所以拜托我找找看。现在看来是没有办法了。”

应该是关于友人帐的事了。夏目看向同行的人，“名取先生，可以稍微耽搁一会儿吗？”

“嗯，没事的。”名取了然地点头，接着问道，“需要我回避吗？”

虽然去年就了解到关于夏目玲子和友人帐的事，现在还是第一次遇到过妖怪来讨要名字。不清楚作为除妖师的自己是否应该在场。

“不……”，夏目摇摇头，笑容坦然，“我希望名取先生在这里。”

少年蹲下来问地守神，“请问那位妖怪还在吗？我也许可以帮上它的忙。”

地守神点点头，俯身用手在湖面上一点，微光随着波纹扩散开来，顺着溪流向山下掠去。不一会儿，树林里传来隆隆的响声。

“它很害羞，你们别吓着它。”地守神朝夏目嘱咐道。

虽然知道受到神明帮助的妖怪应该不会是邪恶的一类，名取还是不自觉地绷紧了身体。察觉到了身边人的戒备，夏目伸手捏了捏对方的手指，“不用担心的，你和猫咪老师它们都在呢。”

指尖传来的暖意令人心安，名取定了定神，看向树林。

一阵树枝噼啪的声响之后，两只毛绒绒的爪子拨开树叶，露出了一个灰棕色的脑袋。长得又像水獭又像熊的妖怪怯生生地探出脑袋，左右嗅了嗅。

“玲子……玲子，是你吗？”大脑袋转向夏目的时候，豆豆眼亮起一丝光。妖怪艰难地从树林里挤出来，挪到众人面前。

“好开心啊，又见到玲子了。”圆耳朵一扇一扇，妖怪憨憨地笑着，从随身的布口袋里拿出一条像是白色石头做的手链，“这是送给玲子的，约定好的。”

夏目抬头看着妖怪，温和地开口，“抱歉，我不是玲子，我是她的孙子夏目贵志。谢谢你为她做的手链。”

“原来是玲子的孙子啊。那我在这里等玲子来。”妖怪挠了挠脑袋，捧着手链盘腿坐了下来，似乎认定玲子的孙子在这里，玲子也一定在这里。

即使看过很多次这样满怀期待的脸，心里依旧会泛起一阵苦涩。夏目轻声开口，“对不起……玲子她已经不在了。有什么我可以帮上你的吗？”

妖怪愣愣地看着夏目，一时没有说话。半晌，它低头摸了摸手里的石头串子，啜嗫着开口，“这样啊……玲子已经不在了。约定好的，我送给她手链，她还给我名字。那时候玲子和我在河边比赛……”也许是想起了往事，胡须肉动了动要拉起一个微笑，却在下一秒意识到对方已经过世的事实。嘴角垮了下去，豆大的眼泪流下来，一滴一滴砸在地上。

妖怪吸着鼻子，将捧着手链的爪子伸向夏目，“手链没法送给玲子了，但还可以送给玲子的孙子。谢谢你来找我，玲子的孙子。”

八颗打磨光滑的白色石头串在一起，在阳光下散发着柔和的光芒，躺在手心沉甸甸的。

“谢谢你，”夏目弯下腰来，与对方视线平齐，“那么，我把名字还给你，好吗？”

妖怪点点头，抬起爪子擦着眼泪。夏目从背包里拿出友人帐摊开。

“守护吾者，示现其名。”纸页翻动起来停在了写着对方名字的那一面，真名浮现于脑海。撕下纸张含住，双掌合十，轻轻吐气。

茨乃，我把名字还给你，请收下吧。

光芒中夏目看见了在水边和茨乃打水漂的玲子，以及那条手链的约定。

“喂、茨乃，”记忆中的少女依旧笑得灿烂又张扬，“你家是在白川河对吧，那里据说有很多漂亮的石头。下次见面的时候送我几颗，我就把名字还给你。”

也许玲子忘记了这个约定，又或许是茨乃花了太久时间做这条手链，两人终究没有再次相遇。但这条经过用心打磨的、白川河的石头手链，就能证明那段快乐的时光是确实存在的。

归还名字之后，茨乃带着他们找到了西山顶上的枣树，摘了一大捧的枣子。大个子的妖怪依旧憨憨地笑着，和夏目说有机会去白川河找他玩。

“就在这里往北的两座山后面，那里有好多鱼，还有好多漂亮的石头。”

夕阳西下，茨乃背着包袱开开心心地和众人告别，似乎已不再介怀那个未能被履行的约定。站在山坡上目送远去的背影，夏目心里还是有一丝怅然。每每遇到在期盼中度过年复一年的妖怪，自己都无法忘记他们脸上的那种落寞神情。

茨乃的身影已经消失在树林之中，不远处猫咪老师也招呼着要下山了。夏目闭了闭眼准备跟上，手却被拉住了。

“夏目看到的那些回忆，愿不愿意和我说说呢？”

逆光之中的眼眸温柔而带着鼓励，仿佛说着“再多依赖我一些吧”。

作为玲子与妖怪过往的唯一旁观者，自己一直把那些或快乐或悲伤的片段留在心里。已无人会问起玲子，也就从未想过有人会愿意来了解这些遥远的往事，都差点没能意识到，现在可以不一样了。

嘴角上扬，心底残留的苦涩也一点点消融在了掌心的温度里。

“嗯！”

在津椤山停留的最后一个晚上，名取带着夏目上了民居的三楼，有处天窗可以打开通向屋顶的一块平台。两人靠在一起分着一小碟葛饼，聊了很久很久。以往屋顶都是妖怪们喝酒赏月的地盘，这回它们几个却都很有默契地没有去打扰。

夜凉如水，无数恒星和尘埃组成的浩瀚银河横跨夜空，静静地俯瞰这一切。

——————————————————————  
终于写到友人帐了！又一个心愿达成(˶‾᷄ ⁻̫ ‾᷅˵)

这一章写各种小心思小动作超满足嘚。对我来说恋爱是两人互相慢慢靠近的过程，心意相通之后也会摸索着去更深的了解对方。太过害羞的人会学着去主动，心里有介虑的人也会学着逐渐放开自己的表达。总之两个人会一起努力成为更好的人。

不过年龄差果然既是萌点也是业障啊名取先生什么时候才能顺利拉灯呢。

还有一章完结。


End file.
